


Hanakotoba

by presentday_presenttime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Armin is Bi, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Depression, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is 17, Eren is Gay, Erens dad is an abusive douche, Hanji is non binary, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi has a cleaning problem, Levi has tattoos and piercings, Levi is 25, Levi is Gay, Light BDSM, Low-key BDSM, M/M, More tags to be added, No Regrets Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), lots of fluff, mikasa has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentday_presenttime/pseuds/presentday_presenttime
Summary: Eren falls in love with the devilishly handsome stranger, Levi.***Temporary Hiatus***





	1. The right thing to do is always the hardest.

"Erennnn, Please? I don't want to go without someone to talk to. My family is weird," Mikasa begged him. Her family was having an annual Thanksgiving get together and she didn't want to go. "I don't know, I'll think about it..." Eren replied, before taking a bite out of his apple. It was lunchtime at Trost High School. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sat together at a table away from all the other kids. Eren preferred being as far away as possible from anyone so they weren't bothered. Both him and Armin were common targets for bullying, especially Reiner and Bertholt, the most popular football players and idiots of the school.  
"Why don't you take Armin? I'm sure he'd love to go."  
"I don't think that would go well with my family. since he's.. you know..." she trailed off.  
"What, Bi? Why are you so afraid to say it?" Eren asked.  
"Sorry, its just kind of a taboo thing in my family. it's more out of habit."  
"Hey guys, I' still here if you didn't notice," Armin said.  
"Sorry, Armin. And alright, I'll go, but don't expect me to be talkative or anything."  
Mikasa suddenly hugged him. "Thank you, Eren! you're the best." Eren stiffened a bit. It wasn't that he didn't like hugs, he just didn't like them much from Mikasa. She always lingered too long and was too close for comfort. She never seemed to notice though. Eren looked at Armin with pleading eyes that said, 'save me'.  
"Mikasa, its almost time to go to class," Armin said. She let go and stood up. "Do you want me to take your trays?" she asked. Both boys nodded and she grabbed their trays. As soon as she was out of earshot, Armin spoke up. "you need to tell her, Eren. I don't understand why you won't."  
Eren knew what he was referring to. the only person who knew Eren was actually gay was Armin. He didn't want to hurt Mikasa because he knew she had a major crush on him. The three grew up together and he didn't want to upset their bond. He sighed as he fiddled with the apple he had in his hand that he hadn't taken another bite out of.  
"Someday Armin, but it's not the right time now." Eren stood up as the bell rang to throw the apple away, and Armin followed him.  
"Its never the right time Eren, but it is the right thing to do."  
Eren knew he was right, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet.


	2. It's a chance meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren saves Levi from almost accidentally walking into traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer ^~^ yayyy

Eren was tired of school. He was tired in general. He managed to evade Reiner and Bertholt in the halls today, so that was a plus. However it still didn't change he was failing every class except Art. He trudged outside into the chilly November air and began his walk home.   
\---  
After a hard day of moving his shit in yesterday, Levi decided it would be a nice idea to relax today. He grabbed his drawing book and bag of pencils. He stuffed them in the small black messenger bag he usually used for traveling with his supplies. He put on a black leather jacket and a grey scarf, grabbed his keys and headed outside.   
After living in a big city for four years attending a top-notch art school, he decided after graduating hed move back near home in Trost once he was 25. Not that his family really wanted him there. The Ackermans were stuck up rich ass Christians. They always tried to shove their biblical shit down Levi's throat. However, not all of them were bad. Some of his cousins were okay with Levi being gay. That was the only reason he had agreed to move back. He was always a loner and having a few people he knew made him feel a bit better, even if it meant having to deal with the rest of the family.   
Suddenly, he heard a shout and stopped to look up to see a truck whiz by, inches from his face. He got lost in thought easily, so it wasn't the first time hed had an almost near death experience. He looked around to see who yelled as he saw a boy, no older than 17 running his way. The boy was a few inches taller than Levi himself, which wasn't a hard thing to be considering Levi was only 5'3. He was very skinny, making Levi wonder if the boy had an eating disorder, or maybe being underfed at home. He had chocolate brown hair and the most beautiful pair of teal eyes that Levi had ever seen. The boy stopped when he got to Levi, bending over while huffing, clearly out of breath. He stood up and looked at Levi.   
"Are you insane? You should watch where you're going." he managed to say, his breathing slowing.   
"Insane?" Levi frowned. "Perhaps. I wasn't paying attention honestly. Got lost in thought."  
"You need to be more careful," the boy said. He held out his hand. "I'm Eren."  
Levi looked down at his hand, debating whether to shake it or not. He didn't know where this brats hands had been. However, he decided against his thought, following his one friend, Hanji's advice. Hanji said Levi needed to be more friendly, or whatever.   
"Levi," he replied, shaking Erens hand. Now that the road was clear, Levi began walking across it. Eren followed him.   
"so, where ya going? I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"  
This brat sure asked a lot of fucking questions.   
"I don't know, trying to find a quiet place to draw. And yeah, you could say i'm new around here i suppose." Levi kept walking, hoping Eren would lose interest and leave him alone.   
"Oh, you like art? I love to draw! I actually just got out of school, I was heading out to the park. there's a big ass hill with a nice bench and table on the top I usually go to draw at. If you want, I can show you. no one ever goes up the hill so it's pretty quiet. Plus it has a really pretty view of the trees at the nature reserve down below."  
Levi contemplated. Fuck it, why not? He wasn't going to lose this kid anytime soon and that was obvious.   
"Sure, lead the way."   
Eren walked beside Levi, trying to have a casual chat.  
"So, what kind of stuff do you like to draw?" Eren asked inquisitively.  
"Mostly people, sometimes landscapes though. What about you?"  
"I like drawing people... but mostly flowers. I get picked on a lot at school about it though. that's why I like to draw at the park, where no one can bother me." Eren said sadly.  
"must be some pretty shitty people at your school, kid. What grade are you in?"  
"I'm a senior. I'll be eighteen in March," He replied. Levi mentally smiled at that fact but wasn't sure why. It's not like he thought the kid was cute or anything. Or did he?  
"What about you?" Eren said, snapping Levi out of his daydream.   
"What? Oh, I'm 25. I just graduated a few years ago from college for Art. I used to live in Trost when I was young but I just decided to move back."  
"What brought you back?"   
"Honestly? I don't know. My family here hates me except a few cousins and this town is pretty shitty. Mostly Hanji begged me. They hated being the only LGBT person in a town full of bigots." Levi said, not sure why he was telling this kid his life story. Something about the kid just seemed... safe.   
"I know how that is," Eren said, not realizing at first what he just admitted.  
"Are you gay?" Levi asked. Maybe this kid had more in common with him other than art. He saw the boy tense up, then relax.  
"yeah... the only other person that knows is my best friend Armin. It's not something I'm ready for everyone to know, ya know? People already talk about me at school. I get called a faggot enough just for my drawings. I don't want to give them another reason to hate me. What about you though? you said you're LGBT..."  
Levi nodded as he reached into his pockets for a cigarette.   
"You don't mind if i smoke, do you?" He asked before he lit it. Eren shook his head no and he pulled out his lighter, lit it, and took a long drag.  
"Yeah, I'm gay. I come from a family full of Christian nuts so most of them hate me. Hanji lives in town and was really pissed when I moved. I should probably pay them a visit sometime this week. Oh, Hanji is non- binary. that's why their pronouns are neutral, if you were wondering." Levi took another drag of the cigarette.  
"Oh, okay. that's interesting, the only other LGBT person i know is Armin. He's bisexual."   
They turned a corner. "This is the park. I'll show you where I go," Eren added as he trudged up the hill. 

Why was Eren telling this strange man everything? This strange, handsome, wait, what? Eren shook his head as he walked up the hill. Levi is an adult, he reminded himself. He is off limits. Still, Eren felt pulled to this man for some reason he couldn't understand. Levi was handsome though, that was a fact. He was slightly shorter than Levi, with a slim frame but not skinny. No, more muscular than anything. his leather jacket fit snugly over his body, showing his fairly sculpted arms. He wasn't super muscular, but enough to know that he could easily overpower Eren in a heartbeat despite his size. His hair had an undercut in the back and his raven colored bangs fell slightly in his face. His face- thin and as far as Eren had seen, always had the same expression on his face, as if he was almost bored or contemplating something. Eren was pretty sure it was called a resting bitch face.   
As they got to the top of the hill, Levi put out his cigarette and looked around.  
"There's a trashcan next to the table, if that's what you're looking for," Eren told him.   
"Oh, thanks," He said as he walked to the table to flick the butt into the can.   
"I'm kind of a clean freak, just so you know. And a germaphobe, I suppose. Hanji always gets on my ass about how I'm too uptight about that shit." Levi and Eren sat at the table, both pulling out their sketch pads and pencils simultaneously.   
Eren noticed how he laid out each individual pencil in a neat order. He must have ODC, he thought to himself. He wasn't the only one with a mental disorder.  
"Since there seems to be no one else up here to base a drawing off of, would you mind if I drew you?" Levi asked.  
Eren blushed a bit. "No ones ever asked to draw me before... so sure I guess. Want me to pose or anything?"  
"Nah, just look up at me when I ask. I know what I'm doing," he replied.  
"That good, huh?"  
"Oh Eren, there are many things I'm more than proficient at that you don't know," He said with a smirk. It was the first time Eren had seen him smile, even if it was more of a mischevious grin than anything. His comment made him wonder what else Levi was good at. No, he thought, off limits.   
"Oh? I'll guess I'll have to find out then." shutupshutupshutup. why was Eren saying these things? He's never been very bold.  
Levi let out a sound that sounded like a slight chuckle.  
"Try all you want, brat," he said as he began sketching the boy.   
"Hey, I'm not a brat!" Eren replied as he started drawing a daisy.  
"Only a brat would say that," Levi retorted.   
The conversation went on like this. Them bickering back and forth, until the November sun began to set, leaving an unshakable chill in both of their bones.


	3. The hills are alive with the sound of violence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertholt find Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of bad at the whole violence thing sorry

"We should head back soon before it gets dark," Eren said. Levi nodded in agreement, furiously working at the drawing. it was nearly complete, another few seconds and it would be done.   
Eren stood up and stretched, his shirt going up slightly. Levi looked up from his now completed drawing to see the boys skinny abdomen, now noticing just how thin he was. his pants seemed a bit loose on him. his hips were bony things, legs almost skin and bone. He noticed his ribs, that he couldn't see before, poking and shaping through his shirt. He definitely wasn't eating enough. He made a mental note to take him somewhere to eat tomorrow.   
Wait what? Levi, offering to take someone out? He'd never hear the end of it from Hanji if they found out. Levi decided that it was worth being annoyed by Hanji to find out what was wrong with Eren to be so sickly. That was a first. Levi always puts himself first, but it seemed he actually cared about someone for once. He shook the thought out of his head.   
Levi stood up and put his art supplies in his bag.   
"can I see the drawing?" Eren asked.   
"Hm? Sure, I suppose," he said as he reopened the journal and showed it to him.  
"Levi... it's beautiful. You really are amazing," Eren said blushing. It really was beautiful.   
Levi smiled at that. "I try. It helps my model was pretty fucking beautiful too, so..."   
Eren blushed. Levi noticed the sudden glow to his face. Eren turned around to hide his face.  
"We really should go, you know," Eren said. His hair blew around wildly, the wind picking up and whistling. "I heard it was supposed to snow tonight."  
Levi finished packing up. "Is it? I didn't know. That explains why it got so fucking cold." He followed Eren back down the hill and through the park. They were almost out of it when they both heard someone yelling behind them.   
"Hey, Jeager!"  
Eren froze in his tracks.  
"Oh shit. Not again," he said, fear written across his face.  
"Why here, why now?" He asked himself aloud.  
"Eren, whats the matter?" Levi asked, stepping closer to him.   
"Remember before I said I get bullied a lot?" He managed to whisper as two bulky boys came up behind him.   
"Whose this, your boyfriend? Awfully short for a boy, eh Reiner?" one of them said. Levi stepped in front of Eren.   
"Scram, you fucking maggots. you don't know who you're dealing with. Come on Eren, lets go." He went to turn to Eren as the other one put his hand on Levis' shoulder.   
"Maggot? I'll show you whos the maggot, pipsqueak," he said as he hit Levi in the cheek with his fist. Levi stumbled back, momentarily stunned, and raised a hand to his face. his skin had split open, leaving blood on his hand as he pulled it back. Levi stood back up, blind with rage.  
"Levi doesn't! You can take both of them!" He heard Eren shout. But that was behind him. He punched one of them in the nose, knocking him backward. While he was stunned, he turned to the other who put his fists up and attempted to punch Levi, however, Levi was expecting it. he dove his body out of the way and grabbed the kids arm, twisting it until he shouted and bent over in pain. He kneed him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him until he fell to the ground, earning him a kick to the face to knock him out cold. The other kid had finally got up and went to attack Levi but again he dodged out of the way. He kicked him squarely in the nuts until he fell to the ground, and kicked him until he passed out like the other. He backed up and turned to Eren.  
"Let's go, before someone calls the cops," he said as he grabbed Erens wrist and pulled him out of his daze.   
"Oh my god, Levi, how the hell did you do that?"  
"I have personal experience with assholes like that in school before. After a while, you learn to protect yourself."  
"Levi, slow down, you're bleeding," Eren said in a concerned voice.  
"No shit sherlock."  
"Let me take you to my place, my dad used to be a doctor, he's got tons of medical stuff at home. I know how to stitch that cut. Please, Levi, its the least I can do for you after you just kicked their asses back there," Eren pleaded.   
Levi stopped and let go of his wrist, instantly wishing he hadn't for some reason.   
"How far?"  
Erens face lit up. "Just down the road. just a couple minutes walking."  
"Fine."


	4. Erens dad is a douche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens dad saw them. What will he do?

Eren pulled out his keys.  
"Don't worry, dads not home, thankfully. It'll just be us. He's out doing, well something. He's usually not back till late."  
He opened the door and ushered Levi inside. he set his keys on the bookshelf next to the door once he closed it behind them. The house was quaint, with photos hanging on the wall of what must have been a younger Eren with two adults, presumably his parents.  
"What about your mom?" Levi asked.  
"Oh, she passed when I was seven," Eren replied, a bit quiet.  
"Sorry," Levi said. Hanji told him that's what he was supposed to say. Apparently, it was called being courteous. Eren led him to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him. The kitchen was slightly small, with light yellow walls and white cabinets. the table was a black coated metal sitting in front of a window that showed the driveway. Levi could hear the strong wind outside, rattling the window.  
"I'm fine. Its okay, I'll be back in a second. I have to get the first aid kit."  
Levi noticed how he said I'm fine. strange. "Okay."  
He returned in a few seconds with a small white plastic tote. he sat down and opened it. He took out a gauze and antiseptic, pouring a small amount onto the fabric.  
"This is gonna sting, just a warning," Eren said as he wiped down the cut. Levi flinched slightly at the sensation. after cleaning all the blood off it, Eren determined it only needed the small bandage like stitches. He used a finger to move Levis head to the side so he could put them on easier.  
Levi stared at Eren. At his beautiful face, and those piercing teal eyes. It was then Levi decided they were his new favorite color.  
"Your eyes are really pretty," He said aloud on accident. Too late to take it back now, though. Fuck it.  
"Ah, I don't know what to say. I don't think anyone told me that before," Eren said, blushing.  
"You don't need to say anything. There's always a first time for everything, right?" Levi replied, looking at the boy's lips. They were beautiful, like everything else about him. Levi decided he was already going to hell for being gay, so whats one more sin matter? Why should he deny himself the taste of those beautiful lips?  
Eren could feel Levis gaze like it were a laser. He saw his eyes flicker to his lips and back up to his eyes. Eren felt his mouth go dry as he looked into his eyes. His hand dropped from the now finished bandaged cut.  
"uh- you should, um, you should put a c-cold compress on it to help with the um, the swelling," Eren babbled out. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why would a hot twenty-five year old take any interest in a nerdy high schooler? He didn't really believe what was happening until Levi's lips were on his, moving slowly and gently against his. He froze for a second, and Levi stopped. he pulled away to look at his face. Shock and horror as he looked out the window to see there was a car there.  
"Shit. He wasn't supposed to be home yet. What the fuck? Okay, um, you'll have to go out the back door. I'm sorry Levi, I'll see you tomorrow." He fumbled around trying to collect the kit and hid it under the sink, pulling Levi to the back door. He thrust it open into the cool air. Levi went through and turned around.  
"What will he do to you?" Levi asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll handle it. I'm used to it by now. You've done enough for me today now please go home, Levi. I promise, tomorrow, where we met. Watch for cars this time, dumbass."  
Eren shut the door as he heard the front door open. He was dead. So fucking dead.  
"Eren?" He heard his dad call.  
"Hi dad, how'd your day go?" Eren asked nervously. His dad, Grisha, stumbled into the kitchen. He was drunk. Eren could smell the alcohol coming off of him from across the room.  
"Don't play stupid, you little shit. Who the fuck was that?"  
He pointed to the door, then took a flask out of his pocket and took a swig of it.  
Eren backed up against the door as his father stepped forward.  
"No one, it was just a friend dad," He replied.  
"Bullshit, I saw you making out with him. I didn't take you for a fag. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Grisha slapped him suddenly across the face. Eren cried out in pain as his father continued his assault, punching him in the stomach until Eren doubled over and fell to the ground. Tears fell down his face as he laid there as his father mercilessly kicked him. He was used to being hit by his father, but it never got this bad. It was different this time. After a few more kicks, he kicked him once in the face and threw the flask down on his head, spilling alcohol down his open wounds. Eren yelled in pain as his dad walked to the table to throw his bag at him.  
"Get the fuck out of here. I'm not having a faggot in my house."  
Eren weakly gripped the bag and used the counter to pull himself up, wincing. He broke a rib. He opened the back door and stumbled out, limping off into the dark cold night. Levi was a bit confused. He tried to process what just happened. He wasn't planning on kissing Eren. Maybe he knocked his head while fighting or something. He had experience with crawling out windows or sneaking through back doors from his high school days for casual hookups, but he's never really kissed anyone. At least, not a serious kiss. He walked away from the house and headed down the sidewalk to his home. He realized he only lived a couple blocks away. Levi wondered what would happen to Eren. Levi wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. Eren had told him to meet him tomorrow, probably at the crosswalk where they met. He decided he'd take Eren to his favorite coffee shop. it was downtown, so he'd ride his motorcycle. It was supposed to snow anyway so it's not like they could draw at the park. That's of course if Eren shows. Levi hoped he did. He wanted to see him again. Levi continued walking, attempting to be aware of his surroundings so he doesn't get hit by a car. However, his mind drifted and decided to call and talk to Hanji for advice. He took his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for them. "Levi!" A loud voice answered almost instantly. "Hanji, are you busy?" Levi asked. "Umm... nope! Not at the moment. Why, whats up?" "I need a bit of advice." Hanji made a dramatic gasp. "OOOhhh, what happened? Is it a boy? Gimme deets!" "Calm down, and sort of, I guess." Levi then filled Hanji in on all the information about almost getting ran over and Eren basically saving him. How they went to the park and drew together. How Levi took on two dumb ass bullies for him, and how they kissed in Erens home and then was thrown out abruptly. "Sounds like someone has a crush, Levi," Hanji said in an excited tone. "I don't have crushes, you fucker," he responded half-heartedly. deep down though, he didn't really mean it. He knew he liked the boy. He was kind and an amazing artist, from what Levi had seen from glances at his work. However, Eren seemed, well, sad. Depressed. and then there was his weight... he had to be at least five-six, and couldn't have weighed more than one-hundred-thirty. He mentioned it to Hanji. "Well, if he is anorexic or something, don't try to feed him all the time, just be supportive. and don't nag about it, but show you care." "How do I show I care? I'm not good at expressing emotion, you know that," he replied. "Just, show that you are concerned, but don't overdo it." "Well, that's really fucking descriptive." "Sorry Levi, Its kind of something you just have to feel. the right words will come at the right time, don't worry. Just follow your instincts. Anyways, I have to go, Petra wants to hang out and I need a shower." Levi sighed. "Alright, talk later, shithead." He hung up the phone.


	5. Eggs and toast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the Artlet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss I promise im working on the next chapter. Ill be updating a little slower as chapters 1-5 were all written over the course of 24 hours and i cant update at home (no wifi :( ) so probably like every other day. Yeet. So i hope you enjoy!   
> \- TD Colt

Armin heard a knock at the door. Well, more like a desperate banging than anything. He put his book down and got up off the sofa. It was fairly late, so he couldn't think of who it could be. He walked to the door and turned the deadbolt to unlock it, then opening the door. Eren fell over the threshold, bloody and bruised.   
"Oh my god! Eren, what the hell happened?" he yelled in surprise as he bent down to help Eren stand back up. Armin walked him to the sofa and sat him down.  
"Mom! Get down here, I need your help!" Armin yelled. There was the sound of rushed footsteps coming down the stairs, and Armin's mother appeared.  
"Eren, what happened? Oh, let me go get the first aid kit. You can tell me as I patch you up," She said as she disappeared back up the stairs. Eren groaned as he shifted to stretch over the entire sofa. She reappeared fairly fast with a red box. She immediately began tending to the wounds on his face.   
"Sorry, I didn't have anywhere else to go... my dad, he... he found out Armin. he told me not to come home." Eren began to cry, tears streaming down his face in hot streaks.   
"Oh Eren, you're always welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. You know we won't judge you here," Armin's mother said.   
"Thank you, Mrs. Artlet." Eren breathed out. Armin's mom knew that Eren was gay. She was always supportive and was like a mother to Eren.  
"Okay, your face is done, now let me take a look at your stomach." She lifted Erens shirt to show a few scrapes and a really big bruise on his ribs. She placed pressure on it and Eren winced.  
"Not broken, but possibly fractured. You should really go to a hospital, Eren."  
"No! No hospitals. I'll be fine," He said.   
She sighed. "Well I cant make you, but I'll at least wrap it and give you some painkillers. Youll have to sit up."   
Armin grabbed Erens hand to help hoist him up. Erens face twisted in pain as she pulled his shirt up more and wrapped a bandage around his torso.   
"Armin, can you get the pills out of the cabinet?" She asked. Armin nodded and went upstairs to get them. He came back with the pills and a glass of water.   
"Thanks," Eren said as he took the glass and put the pills in his mouth, swallowing slowly. They left a bitter taste on his tongue. Armin took the glass from him and went to put it in the kitchen sink. Mrs. Artlet held out a hand to help Eren stand up.   
"You should probably go lay down. See how you feel in the morning and if you're up to going to school," she told him as she guided him up the stairs and into the guest room. Eren spent a lot of time at the Artlet home, and it was basically his bedroom at this point. The walls were a light mint green complimented with a dark chocolate brown wood flooring. the bedding matched, mint sheets and pillows and a brown comforter. She pulled the sheets back for him as he sat down and moved his legs up under the blankets. He leaned back onto the soft, cool pillows and drew the covers over himself.   
"Thank you," was all Eren said as Mrs. Artlet turned around to turn off the light.   
"Of course. You've always been like a second son to me, Eren. You are always welcome here. Good night, hun."   
She turned and shut the door behind her, leaving Eren to drift into his drug-induced sleep.   
\---  
Eren woke to Armin poking him in the arm.   
"Hey, how do you feel?" Armin asked. Eren attempted to sit up, wincing a little bit.   
"A little better. You know I heal fast," He replied. Armin tossed something on the bed.   
"I brought you some of my clothes. I figured you didn't have any. They might be a bit tight, but they'll work until you can get yours."  
"I doubt they'll be tight, maybe short though," Eren said with a laugh. He picked the clothes up. There was a pair of black skinny jeans and a longsleeved Starset shirt, one of Armin's favorite bands. Armin was a few inches shorter than him, but Eren was far more skinny. Eren stood up, moving slowly to ensure he didn't hurt himself. He couldn't miss school. He was failing enough as it is. Plus if he didn't go, Mrs. Artlet wouldn't let him leave the house, which meant not getting to see Levi, the mysterious handsome stranger.   
"Do you need any help getting dressed?" Armin asked him.   
"I don't think I can bend over to put the pants on."  
Armin immediately unbuttoned Erens pants and pulled them down, helping him out and into the clean pair. To an average bypasser, it would have looked almost sexual. However, even though they both liked men, they grew up together. They were like brothers. Neither of them could ever see anything romantic or sexual between them. Sure, when they were younger, there were some fumblings in the closet but nothing serious. their experimenting phase was behind them both. They had an unbreakable friendship that relied on their trust of one another.   
Eren pulled his old shirt off carefully and tugged the clean one on. It was loose on him, like the pants, but if he stretched it would show his midriff. Oh well, he thought. It was better than nothing.   
Once Eren was dressed and had his shoes on, he went to the bathroom and fixed his hair. He grabbed the toothbrush they kept under the sink for him when he stayed over to brush his teeth. Once he was done he went downstairs, seeing Armin and his mother at the table. She had made eggs and toast for breakfast. Eren internally groaned. With all that's happened, he wasn't feeling up to conversing or eating for that matter. It would just make him feel worse.   
"Eren, come sit! I made food," Mrs. Artlet said with a smile. Eren smiled weakly at her. He wasn't going to get out of this easy.  
"I'm really not very hungry, actually," He said, hoping she'd leave him alone. He saw Armin shrink in his chair. He knew Eren was in trouble.   
"Don't give me that shit, Eren. You're as pale as a ghost and skinnier than a stray cat in the winter. Sit down and eat. You don't have to eat a lot, just a bit."  
Eren sighed, knowing there was no use arguing. She knew Eren had an eating disorder and always forced him to eat when he was over at their house. Eren sat down at the table and picked up a fork. Mrs. Artlet stared him down, nodding her head as in saying, 'go on, take a bite'. Eren picked up some eggs with his fork and put them in his mouth.   
"See? Not so hard. I want you to eat at least half of your eggs and a piece of toast. Then you can leave for school," She told him. They ate in silence, Armin giving an apologetic look towards Eren. His mom could be a bit harsh, but it was only because she cared about him. She was the kind of lady that didn't take any shit. She was smart, and no one ever stood up to her. She was very nice but had her moments. She was always passionate about everything, especially when it came to protecting Armin and Eren. Armin always joked about how it seemed sometimes she cared more about Eren then her own son, but they both know it wasn't true. She loved them equally. She was just more concerned for Eren because she couldn't be around as much to protect him.   
Eren finally finished his food and dumped the rest of the eggs into the trash.   
"Oh, Eren, I washed your jacket. It had some blood on it, and It's pretty chilly out so I figured you would need it. It's hanging by the door. Your bag is there too," she said. Eren and Armin headed to the door, stopping to bundle up. It was snowing slightly.   
"Thanks," He replied as he stepped out the door into the hazy morning.


	6. Erens definitely fucked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally meet after school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i rushed to edit this rip

Once Levi was home, he neatly set his keys on the designated hook for them. Levis new apartment was slightly messy, so as soon as he got home to distract himself, he started cleaning. The apartment was fairly roomy. The walls were a cool gray color and the floors a black stained wood. He had already moved the big furniture items, including the couch, chairs, end table, coffee table, bed, dresser, et cetera. He was working on cleaning out the cabinets before putting his things in them. They were slightly dusty from the apartment sitting empty. Levi always cleaned to wind down. He scrubbed the kitchen until it was squeaky clean, and then a bit more for good measure. it was two A.M. when he finished. He sighed, looking around. There's was still so much work to do, but his mind was fried so he decided to shower and go to sleep.   
\---  
Levi woke later than usual- noon, to be exact. He made a cup of tea as he got ready. He looked through the front window. He had yet to put up the curtains. The sun was absent from the sky and it was snowing slightly. the ground was dusted with shimmery white flakes. He took a sip of tea and headed back to his room to get dressed.  
He ended up picking out a black, long-sleeved shirt with the Metallica logo on it, along with a pair of grey skinny jeans. he put on his socks and shoes and threw on one of his many fashionable scarves. This one had a grey and black plaid pattern on it. Levi went into the bathroom to put his earrings back in. He had taken them out a few days ago so he didn't snag them while moving boxes. He chose his favorite pair, studs with obsidian as the gemstone. He also figured he could put his lip piercing back in now.  
After getting ready, eating a light snack, and brushing his teeth, he grabbed his drawing bag and put on a snug black wool trenchcoat that went down to his mid-thigh. It was two thirty now. Erens school should be getting out soon. He went outside to the garage and started up his motorcycle, driving off in the direction of the school.  
\---  
After walking to the school together, Eren and Armin parted ways to go to their lockers. Eren didn't bother bringing his books. He knew he couldn't carry them. he'd just share with Armin or Mikasa. He headed down the hallway to his first-period class, Financial Algebra.   
Erens classes seemed to go by deathly slow today. Maybe it was because school was boring, or that he was meeting Levi again after school. Finally, though it was lunch and he could relax for a few. He walked to the lunchline with Armin and Mikasa but didn't get anything except a plum. They all sat down at their table and Eren was immediately pummeled with questions from Mikasa. He tried to evade most of her questions, just telling her that his dad kicked him out and he was living with Armin now. He never actually told either of them about Levi. Just as he had gotten up to throw his half-eaten plum away, Reiner and Bertholt walked up to him. He froze in fear. Levi had done quite the damage to the pair. Both of their faces were badly bruised.   
"Hey Jeager, you're a real pussy if you think you can hide behind your boyfriend from us. Fucking faggot," Reiner said to him.  
"He's not my boyfriend, and you can leave him out of this," Eren replied. Mikasa stood up in front of Eren.  
"Leave him alone," she growled at them.   
Bertholt stepped forward. "Sorry hun, looks like your crush has been too busy getting fucked in the ass to notice you. Stay out of this, bitch."  
"Mikasa, don't. You don't have to defend me," Eren said as he pulled on her sleeve. She instinctively pushed him away, hitting him in the ribs where he was bruised. She turned around to say sorry, but before she could say anything, Bertholt spoke up.   
"Look at that, Reiner. Looks like his boyfriend was a little rough with him. You like being hit, huh you filthy faggot?" He started shouting. One of the teachers came over to see what the fuss was about and took both of the bullies with him to the office. Mikasa turned to Eren.   
"I'm sorry Eren. what was that about though?" She asked.  
Armin looked at Eren with a confused face.   
"Don't worry about it," Eren said as he walked past her towards the hallway.   
Later in art class, Armin asked him the same question. Luckily, Mikasa wasn't in their art class so Eren was able to tell him about the cute mysterious stranger named Levi.  
"Wow, Eren, crushing much? you've talked nonstop about this Levi dude the whole period. You've barely worked on your project."  
Eren looked down at his drawing. It was true. He only had the outline of his drawing done. it was going to be a purple and blue dahlia.   
"I'm meeting him after school today. He's kind of shy so I wouldn't suggest you coming up and meeting him yet, but if you walk the same way I do you can see him. He's really hot," Eren told him.   
Armin sighed. "How old is this dude again?"  
"I, I didn't tell you."  
"Then tell me," Armin retorted.   
"Er, okay but don't get mad. I know what you're going to say. He's... twenty-five."  
Armin dropped his pencil.   
"What? Twenty-five? Are you insane? He probably is only talking to you because he's some kind of creep."  
"I knew you'd say that. But he almost feels, familiar. I mean, to my knowledge I've never met him before but I can't help but feel drawn to him. He's all mysterious and cute and shit."  
"You're weird."  
"Says the kid with a crush on the English teacher," Eren told him with a smug smile.  
"Oh shut up, I'm not gonna act on it though! I can think someones hot and not be in a relationship with them. But whatever, do as you please. you always have. Just be careful, Eren. "  
"I will."  
The bell rang and they packed up their things. Eren didn't need to go to his locker so he followed Armin. Once he got his things, they headed outside together into the cold. They walked down the sidewalk together, Eren looking around for Levi. He was leaning up against a wrought iron fence, hair a mess from the wind. He was smoking a cigarette and there was a sleek, black motorcycle next to him with two helmets sitting on the seat.   
Armin looked at Eren with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Dude, you're so fucked."  
"I told you he was hot. and I mean, if I'm going to be fucked, that's the way I wanna go," Eren told him.   
"I still think you should be careful. Even more so now, Eren. I'll see you later. Text me when you know how late you'll be out so mom doesn't freak," Armin said as he turned to cross the street.   
"See you later, Armin," he replied.  
He definitely was fucked.


	7. cappuccino is great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to the Midnight Mocha coffee shop as a date.

"Hey, brat," Levi said as he put his cigarette out.  
"Is that your bike?" Eren asked, ignoring his comment.  
"No, it was just fucking sitting here. Yeah its mine, nerd."  
Eren smiled. "I like the piercings. they're neat."  
"Thanks. What happened to your face?" Levi asked him.  
Eren looked down at his feet. "It was my dad... he saw you kiss me and he kicked me out. He beat me... I'm usually used to getting slapped and shit but this time was different. I thought he was gonna kill me. I'm staying at Armins now until I find a place or something."  
Levi felt bad for him. If he hadn't kissed him, this might not have happened.   
"sorry for kissing you. It was probably weird for you anyways to get kissed by a total stranger."  
Eren looked up at him. "No, it's not your fault. I thought dad would be out later."  
"If you want, we could just forget about it, if it made you feel better or whatever."  
"I don't want to forget.." Eren said. "Although it was a bit rushing things. I want to get to know you better first, ya know?"  
Levi nodded and tossed a helmet to Eren, who caught it with ease. Levi put his own on and got on the bike.  
"Get on." Eren obliged and snapped his helmet on. He got on the bike and wrapped his arms around Levis' waist, which made him blush a bit. Good thing Levi couldn't see his face, Eren thought.   
"Where are we going?" Eren asked. Levi started up the bike and turned his head.  
"You showed me one of your favorite places. Now I want to show you mine."  
Levi took off into the road suddenly, making Eren lean forward and hold on tighter to Levi, making Levi smile slightly at Erens surprise. They road for about ten minutes. Eren noted that they were headed downtown. Levi slowed and pulled into a parking lot in front of an old looking building. There was a sign above the door that said, 'Midnight Mocha'. He shut off the engine and took his helmet off. Eren got off the bike and gave him the helmet back, which he hung on the handle.   
"Come on," He told Eren as he grabbed his hand and tugged him inside. It was a coffee shop. the walls were filled with art of cities and buildings in purple and grey hues. There were dim lights that gave off a purple hue above the tables. they walked around to one side of it where there was a sofa with a coffee table next to it. Levi sat his bag down next the sofa.   
"No one will mess with your stuff here. They all know me. Do you want anything to drink? It's on me." Levi asked him. Eren sat his bag down and followed Levi up to the counter. He looked up at the list of drinks they had. He really didn't want anything too fattening, but it was cold out and a cappuccino sounded amazing. He decided he'd just work off the extra calories in the morning before school.   
A short blonde woman walked up to the counter.  
"Levi, is that you?" she asked, shock written on her face.  
"Long time, no see, Petra. Hows the shop going?"  
"Oh my gosh! It's been what, six years? What have you been up to? And the shops going alright, actually. I was just about to go on break at three thirty. We have some catching up to do! Can I get you something?"   
"Actually I'm here with a... friend. Eren, what do you want?"  
Eren looked back down at Levi. "Oh um, just a small vanilla cappuccino."  
"Sure you don't want anything to snack on? They have some amazing muffins and shit. Oh, Petra, I'll take the usual. same as before."  
Petra sighed. "You're so original. And since when do you have friends?" She looked at Eren and noticed the slight blush on his face. "Oh, is he that kind of friend? Wow Levi, maybe you're not so original after all. what happened to mister 'no strings attached'? Anyways, vanilla capp and french roast black coffee. I'll be out with them in a few."  
Levi scowled at her as he handed her a ten dollar bill. "I changed, Petra. Shit happens. You can keep the change."  
She stuck her tongue out at him and took the bill, putting it in the drawer and walking into the kitchen area. Levi guided Eren back over to the sofa and sat down. Eren sat fairly close, but not to the point he was on top of him.   
"So, no strings attached, huh?" Eren said.   
"Ignore Petra. I grew up with her, and she can be a bit overwhelming. and that was a long time ago, back in my high school days."  
"Did you go to Trost?" Eren asked.   
"Yeah. I might not look it but I was Valedictorian. Hanji was the co."  
"Wow, that's pretty impressive. I can barely hold a C in any class. I'm failing most of them right now. I have no idea if I'm going to graduate or not." Eren said.   
"well, I was an A student so if you need help I could probably try. I don't know what shit they're teaching you kids these days," Levi replied.  
Petra came around the corner setting the two cups down on the table in front of them.   
"Hey Petra, come here," Levi said. she leaned in and he whispered something in her ear, and she gave him a funny look and walked off while saying, "You sure don't seem like you changed, Levi. You're still an asshole." Levi smirked and Eren looked at him with a confused look on his face.  
"I told her to stay away and to piss off," Levi explained.  
"That's not a very nice thing to say," Eren told him as he reached for his cup and took a sip of the warm liquid.   
"I am not nice. Well, to most people. Besides, shes used to it. I doubt it bothers her. Do you like it?"  
Eren looked up as he sat his cappuccino back down.   
"It's amazing, Levi. I had a question though."  
Levi picked up his coffee.   
"Oh?" he said before taking a sip and sitting the cup back down.   
"Well more like a bunch. I really want to get to know you. I don't get on random peoples motorcycles every day, you know. So I figured... we could play a sort of game. We take turns asking questions and we have to answer our own question too." Eren proposed.   
"Sounds interesting. I'm in, but you go first. it's your idea."  
"Hmm, okay. Well, whats your favorite color? mine is black," Eren told him.  
"Teal," Levi said without a second thought. "Whats your favorite art medium?"  
Eren thought for a second. "Watercolor paints. they work nicely for flowers."  
"I prefer charcoal. it's a bit messy, though. its one of the few things I don't mind getting my hands dirty with."  
Eren smiled. He wondered what else he didn't mind getting dirty with. Levi must have noticed because he gave him a mischevious glare.   
"Do you have a job or anything? I don't yet, but someday I want to open a flower shop," Eren told him.  
"I do professional portraits. People pay me to draw or paint them or whatever they want. I also sell some of my other artwork I do for extra cash. I was thinking of starting some art classes, but I don't want to deal with a bunch of little shits. Why a flower shop?"  
Eren took another sip of his cappuccino. "Well, I just really like flowers. I like growing them and arranging them. Plus I really like Hanokotaba."  
"What the fucks that?" Levi asked.  
"Oh, it's like the Japanese meaning of certain flowers. Like how a rose means love, a daisy innocence, lavender solitude... I know a shit ton of them."  
"That's pretty cool. I never put much thought into flowers," Levi said as he sipped on his coffee. "Do you like books? I love to read."  
Erens eyes lit up. " I fucking love books. I'm a huge nerd so, I'm into Harry Potter and all that shit. but I like some of the classics too. twenty thousand leagues under the sea, sherlock holmes, the great gatsby, the Odyssey..."  
"Those are some nice books. I'm a fan of Harry Potter too, actually. and Sherlock," Levi replied.   
"Whats your favorite TV show?" Eren asked.  
"Game of Thrones."  
"Ooh, mine is Supernatural but that's a good one too," Eren said.  
"Supernaturals alright. What do you do for fun, other than draw and talk about flowers?"  
Eren had to think for a moment. "I don't really know, I don't do much else. I like exercising."  
"I like going on nature hikes. Are you anorexic?"   
The question slipped out of Levis' mouth on accident.   
"sorry, I just noticed you don't really eat and you're really skinny. I was... concerned." Levi flicked his tongue around his piercing, playing with it out of nervousness.  
"Its fine, I get it a lot. and yeah." Eren looked down and pulled his feet to his chest.  
"Well, I know it's not the same, but I have major OCD. So you're not completely alone." Levi sat his coffee down and pulled Eren closer to him until he relaxed against his chest. "If it makes you feel better, I think you're beautiful. I've never told anyone that before, either."   
"How do I know you're not lying?" Eren asked him as he snuggled into Levis chest, who placed an arm over him.   
"Eren, I might be an asshole, but if there's one thing I'm not, its a liar. Ask anyone I know. they'll tell you I'm a terrible liar."  
"Hm, well ill take that off the list of things you're good at."  
"You have a list?" he asked Eren quizzically.   
"Remember when i met you and we were on the hill? You said there were many things you were good at that I didn't know. I guess i made it a goal to find out all of them."  
"You remembered that?"  
"I remember everything you say."  
Levi leaned down and placed a small kiss on Erens cheek. He didn't want to push it, but he just needed to kiss the boy. before he could properly pull away, Eren pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. Levi shifted to get a better angle and placed a hand in Erens hair. Eren pushed harder, deepening the kiss and tugging on his bottom lip. Levi swiped his tongue across Erens bottom lip, asking for entrance. Eren obliged, letting Levi's tongue invade his mouth and explore. Eren played with Levis lip piercing, swirling around it with his tongue. Levi tugged slightly on Erens hair, earning him a quiet whimper. Levi suddenly let go and jerked up.   
"Petra, what the fuck?"  
She was holding her phone like a camera.   
"That's totally going on snapchat, I'm showing Hanji," she told him.  
"Petra, I swear to fucking christ if you post that I will bury you," Levi told her, anger present in his voice.  
"Whats the big deal? Its been forever since you've been like this. Actually, you've never been this lovey-dovey. I need proof you're actually a softy."  
"Petra, please, don't. I could get in trouble," he begged her.  
"Trouble?" she asked him, putting her phone down to her side, looking at Eren.   
"I'm only seventeen..." Eren told her in a hushed voice. Petras' eyes grew big.   
"Levi, what the fuck?" she said as she came closer to whisper. "Are you insane? You know how strict the laws are around here."   
"I know, I'm not a fucking idiot. that's why you need to shut the fuck up. Hanji knows already."   
Eren got off of Levi and stretched. Levi stood up and held out a hand to Eren. Eren took it and winced slightly from his ribs. He stayed in one position for too long.   
"It's almost six. The show will start soon," Levi said to Eren.  
"What show?" Eren asked.   
"Youll see. it's sort of in the basement."  
"That's not creepy at all," Eren said sarcastically. Levi turned to Petra.  
"Your lips better be sealed."  
Petra sighed. "I know. They are, Levi."  
Levi turned around and took Erens hand.   
"Follow me."


	8. Party?

They went through an old door and down some very creaky stairs. The sound of music got louder the farther they descended.  
"Hanji has been known to throw some amazing fucking parties, and they usually host the Friday night mic, but tonight there a local band. Hanji should be here somewhere though."  
"Levi, I've never really been to a party before," Eren told him.  
"There's a first time for everything, Eren," he said with a smirk as he dragged him to the dance floor. The basement was quite big, and there were at least thirty other people already there.  
"Whats your favorite song, Eren? The band isn't here yet, so Hanji is DJing."  
"Um, probably Everglow. It's by Starset," He replied.  
"Hanji! You hear that?" He shouted over to a person at the DJ booth a few feet from them.  
"Levi! It will be up next! So this is Eren?" they said. They jumped over the booth and held out a hand.  
"It's nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Hanji. I've known Levi for a long time and I've never heard him talk so much about one person before. You must be pretty special."  
Eren blushed. "Uh, well I don't know about special..."  
"Oh! Your song is on," Hanji told him. Levi held out a hand.  
"Want to dance, Eren?"  
Eren took his hand and Levi put another hand on his waist.  
"Glady."  
they swayed and moved to the song, Levi paying close attention to the lyrics.  
_Everglow_  
You'll never know  
The beauty I see when you open your shadows  
Everglow  
They'll never know  
The worlds that I see in the darkness you don't show  
"So, going off that kiss earlier, I take it you gave up on the whole taking it slow thing?" Levi asked him.  
"Just one more question for now. I don't know your last name."  
"it's Ackerman. Levi Rivaille Ackerman."  
"Are you related to Mikasa Ackerman?" Eren asked.  
"Yeah, she's my cousin on my dad's side. I haven't seen her since she was little though."  
"She's one of my best friends, but she has this huge crush on me. I don't want to tell her I'm gay because I'll break her heart. I guess I value our friendship over that though. She's dragging me to her family dinner thing for Thanksgiving tomorrow. I'm just going to be nice."  
"Mikasa was a little spitfire when she was a kid. you should probably tell her. the longer you wait the more attached shell get. Oh, I was invited to that too but I wasn't planning on going. I don't feel like dealing with some shitty bigots."  
Eren sighed. "Armin told me the same thing. Ill get around to it someday. id rather focus on the now, and you should totally go. I want to be able to have an intelligent conversation."  
"Maybe I'll go then. But we cant be like this there. They'd call the cops on me. they already think I'm a perverted fag. I don't want them tacking on pedo."  
"It's not really that, I'll be 18 soon. No worries."  
Levi leaned up to kiss him, Erens brain melting into a pile of mush. He trailed his tongue down his jaw and licked at the pulse on his neck. He nipped it with his teeth and felt Eren jump a bit. Levi sucked and bit on the soft flesh in multiple spots on his neck, leaving an array of multicolored hickeys. Eren let out a moan that thankfully over the music, no one but Levi could hear. Erens' hand found its way into Levis' hair and tugged gently. Levi moved his mouth up to place a sloppy, tongue filled kiss on Erens mouth before going to the other side of his neck to make identical hickeys. Eren made another noise as Levi nipped at his earlobe.  
"You're mine, now," he whispered into the boy's ear. Eren shivered as Levi's hands fell to his hips, pulling them closer. Eren ground his front against Levi and gasped as Levi's hands made it down to his ass, squeezing it slightly. Suddenly, Erens phone went off in his pocket.  
"What the hell?" Eren said aloud as Levi dropped his hands. He pulled the phone out of his pants pocket and looked at the screen. It was Armin.  
"Armin, I swear this better be important." He answered the phone. he signaled to Levi he needed a minute and found his way to a less noisy corner.  
"Sorry, mom just wanted to know when you're coming home. it's ten and you have to be up early anyway for that thing with Mikasa."  
"Oh shit, I'll be there soon. You're like, the worst cockblock ever Armin."  
"Just come home soon, okay?"  
"Alright, bye." Eren hung up the phone and went back to find Levi. He didn't see him on the dance floor, so he went up the stairs. He peeked his head outside to see if maybe he was just smoking.  
"Who was that?" Levi asked. He was leaning against the building, cigarette in hand. Eren walked out into the cold air next to him.  
"Armin. His moms nagging me to come home. She can be a little uptight sometimes but she means well."  
"Will you get in trouble if I drive you home?" Levi asked.  
"Nah, I'm more worried about my neck. I don't know what to do about tomorrow. I cant show up with these."  
"I got a bit carried away," he said. He put the cigarette out and threw it in the little can for butts outside the door.  
"I don't mind. It's others that will," Eren told him.  
"I have a solution," Levi said as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Erens neck.  
"Its more of a fashion scarf then one that will keep you warm, so people shouldn't ask about it. It should cover all of them. Its the least I can do to atone for my sins."  
"Thank you. I'll make sure to get it back to you," Eren told him.  
"Keep it. I like how it looks on you."  
Eren blushed. "I'll go get our bags, we should leave soon." He went into the shop and came back out in a few seconds with the bags. They both put on their helmets and Levi started up the motorcycle.  
"I have no idea where I'm going so you'll have to direct me," Levi told him.  
"its just a few blocks from my old place."  
Levi drove off with Eren wrapped around his waist.  
Once they got there, Eren handed him the extra helmet when he got off. Levi took his off and turned the bike off for a minute. Levi pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Eren.  
"You should give me your number," he said. Eren nodded and typed it into his phone for him, then handed it back. Levi put it back into his coat pocket. He heard the front door open.  
"Eren, hurry up!" he heard Armin yell.  
"Levi..." Eren leaned down and kissed him. it wasn't sloppy or rushed, it was like the first one. simple. And like the first, all too short. "Will I see you tomorrow at the Thanksgiving thing?" Eren asked him as Levi put his helmet back on.  
"Perhaps. It's a surprise. Ill text you when I get home, Eren," he replied.  
"Good night, Levi."  
"Good night, Eren," he said as he turned the motorcycle's engine back on and rode off into the dark, cold night.


	9. We all have our secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have an interesting conversation via text.

Eren watched him drive off and turn the corner. He turned and walked to Armin, who had his arms crossed.   
"What?" Eren asked him.  
"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? You've known him for like, a day."  
Eren looked down. maybe he was going fast. However, it didn't feel rushed. It felt right. "Time is a social construct used to measure the distance between two points on a linear timeline. Time means nothing, Armin. You told me that once before."   
"Get in the house, you idiot. And is that Levi's scarf?"  
Erens hand drifted to the covered bruises on his neck and blushed at the memory.   
"Uh, yeah," he replied as he shut the door behind them.   
Armin went into the kitchen and came back with two apples. Eren looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Please? At least half, Eren. I won't bother you about Levi for a whole week."  
Eren sighed. He knew Armin would be up his ass about it. He also knew Armin was always true to his word. "Fine," he told him as he took the apple out of his hand and took a bit out of it. At least apples were healthy. He'll just go for a jog or something before Mikasa came to pick him up in the morning.   
"You still have that scarf on. Any specific reason for that?" Armin asked him.  
"Hm? Oh, is your mom still awake?" Eren replied.  
"No, she went to bed right before you came home. Why?"  
Eren slowly took off the scarf, revealing the multiple hickeys scattered down his neck.  
"Dude, they're symmetrical." Armin laughed at him.  
"Well, thats not surprising. He has severe OCD."  
"Okay, so far what I've gathered, he's twenty-five, has an art degree, smokes, drives a motorcycle, and has OCD. Anything else I should know?"  
Eren though for a moment. "He likes Starset."  
"Okay, I trust him a little more now that I know he has good taste in music."  
Erens phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached into it, looking at the screen. He had a text from an unknown number.  
 _Hey, it's Levi._  
"Hey Armin, I'm gonna go upstairs. Do you want the rest of my apple? I ate my half."  
"Sure," he said as he took the apple from Erens hand. Eren stood up and said goodnight, immediately replying on his phone.  
\---  
As soon as Levi got home, he messaged Eren. He took his shoes and jacket off placing them neatly near the door. His phone buzzed as he walked to the sofa to sit.   
_Hello, Levi.-E_  
Did you enjoy yourself today? -L  
Yes, thank you. I had a wonderful day. -E  
So, what are you up to? -L  
Just laying in bed. wbu? -E  
Just talking to you. -L  
Armin said you look like trouble -E  
Maybe I am. -L  
Well, it's a good thing I like bad guys. -E  
Oh? what else do you like, Eren? -L  
That's for me not to say and you to figure out. -E  
So mysterious. Trying to copy me, now?-L  
I'm sure we both have secrets. -E  
Why don't you tell me one? -L  
What do I get out of it? -E  
One of my secrets. -L  
Tempting... okay. I'm a virgin. You turn. -E  
Once upon a time, I was actually a troublemaker. -L  
That's slightly believable. what kind of trouble? -E  
The bad kind. -L  
Well, that's descriptive. -E  
Tell me another secret and I'll tell you more -L  
I have a thing for tattoos. -E  
You're in luck. I actually have a few. And by trouble, I meant getting caught with my pants down quite a few times in some semi-public places -L  
Semi-public? and you'll have to show me them sometime -E  
yeah, you know. empty classrooms, cars, a broom closet once. -L  
oh. that's kinda hot. -E  
:) Tell me another secret. -L  
hm... this is kinda weird and legit no one knows. not even Armin. don't make fun of me... I like wearing skirts. Not like a cross-dressing thing, I just generally like them. -E  
I'd love to see you in a skirt sometime. -L  
Tell me a secret. -E  
I really like yoga, and I'm very flexible -L  
I need to go to bed, I wanted to get up extra early to go for a run and shower before the dinner thing. -E  
Okay. good night, Eren. -L  
Levi clicked his phone off and stood up to stretch. He should go to bed too, he thought. He was definitely going.


	10. Shopping with Levi is insane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to shop for clothes before the Thanksgiving dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I just finished this like five minutes ago so i did a quick edit with Grammarly. Anyway, Enjoy. There will be some gay shit coming up, and the intro of a few OCs.

Eren woke at eight A.M. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge once he was dressed in a pair of jogging pants he borrowed from Armin. He really needed to get some clothes but didn't have much money. He pulled his coat on and stepped outside. It was warmer today. The little bit of snow they had yesterday had almost completely melted. He took off down the sidewalk jogging at a slow pace, putting in his headphones and turning on some music.  
After a few laps around the block, Eren was sweaty and gross. He decided to go back in the house. It was nine now, and Armin was up. He was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.   
"Want anything?" Armin asked him. Eren shook his head.  
"I'll have to eat later at the Thanksgiving thing."  
Armin nodded in acknowledgment.  
"I'm going to shower."   
\---  
Levi was trying to decide what to wear. He flipped through his wardrobe, finally settling on a soft velvety black sweater and a pair of white skinny jeans. He tugged them on and put on a pair of black boots that went up to his calves. The boots were made of a soft fabric, with a small one-inch heel. They laced all the way up and were tied in a neat bow at the top. He threw on a white scarf to match his outfit and went to fix his hair. He brushed his teeth and looked at the time. It was only nine.   
He paced around for a minute and decided to go down to Erens. He'd give him a ride to the Ackermans so that Mikasa didn't have to drive all the way across town. If anyone asked, he'd just say they were friends or some shit like that. He grabbed his leather jacket and keys, locking the door. Levi turned the bike's engine and drove down the road.   
It was quite convenient that they lived close. It only took Levi about five minutes, if that, to drive to the house. He remembered that Eren told him once Armins mom worked Saturday and Sunday mornings, so she wouldn't be there. He turned into the driveway and shut the engine off. He set his helmet on the seat and pulled the spare out of the back compartment. Levi knocked on the door, and it was immediately answered by a blond boy about the same height as him. He figured it was Armin.  
"Is Eren here? I'm Levi," He told him.  
"Oh, yeah, he's upstairs. He just was in the shower. Come on in," Armin said as he held the door open for him. Levi walked in and the door shut behind him.   
"Follow me, he's probably in his room," he told Levi as he went up the stairs. Levi followed him, and they stopped outside a door as Armin knocked on it.   
"Eren?"  
"Yeah, coming," He heard a voice from the room call. The door opened and he stepped out slightly.   
His hair was still damp and was sticking up in random places. He had no shirt on and a pair of unbuttoned jeans on.   
"Armin, I'm going to have to go to the store and get some clothes. These don't fit me." He looked past Armin and realized Levi was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall.   
"Levi! What are you doing here?"  
"I decided to go to the Thanksgiving thing. I figured I could give you a ride so Mikasa didn't have to come all the way across town. If you want, at least."  
A smile spread on Erens face. "Yeah, that would be neat. But could you maybe run me to the store? I have a little cash on me to get some clothes."   
"Sure. Its only nine something so we have time. It doesn't start till eleven."  
"Okay, let me change real fast. You can come in, if you want," Eren offered. Levi stepped into the room, not wanting to miss seeing Eren strip. Armin walked off somewhere, so Levi shut the door. Eren slid the pants off and sat them on the bed, all while staring at Levi. He smiled as he turned around to grab his old pants off the stand. He tugged them up, leaving them unbuttoned as he walked towards Levi, bending down to place a kiss on his lips. Levis hands drifted to his hips and stood on his toes. Erens hands found their way to Levis' hair and entwined his fingers in the strands. Levi moved his hands to button and zip Erens pants, then reached a hand around to grab the shirt at the edge of the bed, not breaking the kiss. He pulled the shirt over Erens head and he stuck his arms through the sleeves, releasing Levis' hair and pulling his lips away.   
"That... was amazing. Can you help me get dressed like that every fucking day?" Eren said, a bit out of breath.   
"Honestly, I'd rather do that in reverse," Levi told him. He placed a kiss on Erens cheek. "We should get going."   
Levi and Eren exited the room, closing the door behind them. When Eren reached the door, he threw on his coat and scarf, yelled good-bye to Armin, and headed out the door with Levi.   
\---  
"You should get a cart," Levi told him. They were at a clothing store, and he had convinced Eren to let him buy a few extra clothes since he only had twenty-five dollars. They had already called Mikasa and told her that Levi was taking Eren, and they might be a few minutes late.  
Eren grabbed a cart and walked beside Levi. They walked down the isles looking for the men's clothing. Levi noticed Eren eying a specific item hanging in the women's section- a frilly white skirt with flower print on it of black roses.   
"Do you want it?" Levi asked him. Erens head shot up.  
"You don't have to get that for me, Levi," he said quickly, looking down at his feet. Levi had noticed he did that when he was embarrassed.   
"But I want to. I want to see you in it," he replied as he threw the skirt into the cart.   
Eren sighed. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"  
"Nope."  
They continued walking around, and after Eren had picked out a few casual outfits. Levi suggested he get something a bit nicer for the Thanksgiving thing. Eren ended up settling on a flowy, one shoulder shirt. Its sleeves went halfway down his forearm and was a greenish color. Levi said it matched his eyes. He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans to go with the shirt.  
It was only ten-fifteen, so they still had some time to spare. Levi stopped abruptly in front of the cart, causing Eren to stop suddenly. He was about to ask what was wrong when Levi jumped into the cart and stood up.  
"Levi! what the hell are you doing?" Eren exclaimed. Levi smiled down at Eren.  
"Don't worry, I used to do this all the time in college. I have really good balance. Just don't jerk the cart and I'll be fine."  
"Do what? Be an idiot?"  
"Yeah, we'd push each other around and throw condoms in old peoples carts. The store is kind of empty right now though," Levi replied.   
"If you fall, I'm going to yell I told you so," Eren told him as he pushed the cart. Levi smiled wickedly as he turned around so his back was to Eren. He picked up a bit of speed and Levi bent over a little, putting a foot on both sides of the cart and balanced on the thin metal.  
"You are insane, Levi!" Eren yelled at him. Levi laughed.   
"Tell me something I don't know," he replied as he shifted his weight to balance on the front bar and lifted a foot up, now balancing on only one.   
"Are you even human?" Eren asked in disbelief.  
"Slow down a bit, I'm gonna jump off," Levi told him. Eren followed his directions, being careful not to jerk the cart. Levi jumped to the side, landing crouched like a cat. Eren stopped as Levi stood up and pecked him on the cheek.  
"I haven't done that for years," Levi told him.  
"Well, it was pretty impressive."  
Levi smiled. "I know. I'm a show-off."  
Eren rolled his eyes. "Really, I never noticed," he said sarcastically.  
"Come on. I live closer so we can drop your stuff off there and you can change," Levi told him. They proceeded to the checkout, Levi insisting on paying for it all and that Eren keeps his money. Eren lost the argument, and Levi swiped his card. They had spent around fifty dollars. Eren didn't know what a freelancing artists salary was, but he was sure it wasn't much.  
They managed to fit all the clothes into two bags, which fit neatly into the bikes storage compartment. Both put on their helmets and Levi drove off towards his apartment, Erens arms wrapped around his waist and head resting on his shoulder.  
Once they got to the apartment, Levi took his jacket and hung it next to the door.  
"Take your shoes off," he told Eren. Eren nodded and slipped them off, placing them next to the door. He looked around as Levi turned on the lights. He'd finally gotten around to putting some art up on the walls. The one closest to the door was an acrylic painting of a field of daisies.   
"Innocence..." Eren whispered.  
Levi turned."What?"  
"Daisies. They mean innocence," he answered, pointing to the painting.   
Levi pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. "How ironic. Follow me."  
Eren followed him down a hallway and turned into a bedroom. There was a large bed that was obviously made previously this morning, as there wasn't a single wrinkle in the neatly laid blankets. Levi walked over towards a sliding glass door that led to the patio, opening it slightly and lit his cigarette.   
"bathrooms there," he said as he pointed behind Eren. Eren nodded and grabbed his clothes for the day out of the bag, heading to the bathroom and leaving the door open slightly. He turned his back to the door as he pulled his jacket and shirt off. He tugged his pants off and bent over to grab the others, stepping into the new pair. He pulled the shirt on, letting it hang slightly over one shoulder. Eren threw the scarf over and adjusted it to cover the hickeys. He put his coat back on and opened the door.   
"Ready?" Levi asked him as he put his cigarette out and threw it in a can outside the door. He walked to the dresser and rummaged through the top drawer, pulling out a black scarf. He threw it at Eren, who caught it with ease.  
"Trade it out. It'll match better."  
Eren nodded and put the scarf on as they walked to the door, both putting on their shoes and Levi throwing his coat back on. He locked the door behind them and they put on their helmets, then Levi sped off towards the Ackerman home.


	11. Agoraphillia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi really is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay finally a bit of smut woot woot

Levi was blasting Metallica on the bike, knowing it would piss off his family. He was an instigator. They pulled into his Mikasa's driveway. She lived on the outskirts of town in the country, so they were surrounded by trees and farmland. Mikasa was sitting on the porch, playing with her little cousin. Her mother was standing outside too and she gave a nasty glare towards Levi. Mikasa looked up as Levi shut the bike off and the boys took their helmets off.   
"Levi! It's been so long!" she said as she ran and gave him a hug. He half hugged her back, messing up her hair with his hand.   
"Hey brat," he said to her. She let go and turned to Eren, hugging him gently.   
"How are you healing?" She asked him.   
"Oh, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt much now. You know how I heal fast," Eren told her.   
"Well, come on in. There's tons of food and stuff," she said as they walked into the house. Levi went to catch up with his older cousins, and Eren went to sit on the couch with Mikasa.   
"I'm surprised Levi let you on his bike. He never let anyone even touch it before."  
Eren turned to her. "Really?"  
"Yeah. so, how'd you meet? you didn't tell me over the phone."  
"I was coming out of school the other day and he wasn't paying attention. He almost got hit by a car and I kind of pushed him out of the way. He said he was looking for somewhere quiet to draw, so I took him up my hill at the park and we just talked. We've just been hanging out since then."  
"Oh, okay. You should know, after high school, he went AWOL for a couple years. He got into some really bad things and almost killed someone once. Apparently, it was some bigot guy at a bar that he tried hitting on, and the dude punched him. Then he met his friend Erwin, and he got out of that life and went to college. I know he's my cousin, and I love him, but I've heard a lot of bad things about him."  
"What kind of bad things?" Eren asked. He made a mental note to ask him about it.  
"Well, he was always very public about his sex life and things. Everyone in the family knows he's an agoraphilliac."  
"Whats that?"  
"He likes getting caught in the act," she replied.  
"Talking about me?" Levi said as he sat next to Eren.  
"Only the good things, Levi," she said sarcastically.  
"Hm? What good things? I remember you once telling me I was a terrible person." he replied with a smirk on his face.   
"You are," she scoffed.  
"Ah, but you still love me, even when I'm being an asshole."  
"That's debatable."  
Eren laughed and they both looked at him confused.  
"You guys bicker like an old married couple. It's hilarious," he told them.  
"No idea what you're talking about, Eren," Levi told him. Mikasa stood up.  
" I'm going to get some food. Eren, come with me?" she asked him. He stood up and followed her, looking back at Levi. He held up his cell phone and tapped it. Eren nodded, pulling his phone out and checking his messages. He had one from Levi.   
Come outback when you get a plate -L  
He stuffed his phone into his back pocket.   
"Hey, Mikasa, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll skip out," he told her.   
"At least eat a little bit, Eren," she told him.  
"I will in a few. I'll be back, okay?"  
She sighed. "Okay."  
Eren found his way to the back door, walking around a bunch of elderly people and little children. He closed the door behind him once he was on the porch. Levi was sitting on the steps, cigarette in hand.   
"Hey," Eren said. Levi turned around, motioning with his hand for him to sit.  
"No food?"  
"Nah, I'm not hungry."  
Levi flicked the cigarette, not sure what to say.   
"Smoking is bad for you. You should quit," Eren told him.  
"Starving yourself is bad too. I'll quit when you start eating more."  
"Fine." Eren stood up and disappeared into the house. Levi put his cigarette out and followed him. Eren was waiting behind someone to get a plate. Levi walked up to him and swatted his hand when he tried to pick up a plate.   
"Here's the deal. You hold onto my cigarettes, I make you a plate. If I find out you aren't eating right, you have to give them back."  
Eren nodded. "Fair enough, but don't give me a lot. let's start off small."  
Levi picked up two plates and walked around the kitchen, adding small portions of food too Erens and larger ones on his. When he returned to Eren, he gestured for him to come sit at the table with him across from Mikasa. Eren sat down and Levi slid the plate towards him.   
"Give them to me first," Eren told him. Levi hesitantly reached into his pocket and handed over the pack. Eren put them in his front pocket and took a small bite of mashed potatoes. Levi watched him intently, not taking his eyes off of the boy.  
"You don't have to watch my every move. I'm eating, see?" he gestured by taking another bite. Levi relaxed a little and turned to Mikasa, engaging in a conversation about how she still sucks at drawing.   
"It's not my fault! The creative gene skipped me or something," she told him. Levi laughed at her.   
"That's pretty obvious. You don't have any sense of art or fashion. Seriously, who wears plaid with stripes?"   
Mikasa groaned. "That was only once, and it was the only clothes I had that were dry thanks to you and Nick, who, if you recall, dumped the rest in the swimming pool."  
"Excuses, excuses."  
"Like you have room to talk with your weird scarves and shit. Speaking of, Eren, why are you wearing a scarf? You hate scarves," She told Eren.  
"Um, It just matched my outfit.." he stammered.   
"Since when do you care about fashion? You've been really weird lately."  
Eren blushed. He had just finished his plate, surprisingly having eaten it all.   
"See? All gone," He told Levi, avoiding Mikasa.   
"Now if only you could do that three times a day."  
"Let's not go getting ahead of ourselves, Levi," Eren said.  
"What are you talking about?" Mikasa asked.  
"We made a deal that Levi would quit smoking if I started eating like a normal person," Eren responded.   
"Oh? Good luck with that. He tried quitting before, and he was even more of an asshole than normal. By the end of a week, we were begging him to smoke."  
"He's never been an asshole to-" Eren was cut off as he felt a hand under the table touch his inner thigh.   
"-me," Eren finished. He slipped a hand under the table and pinched Levis arm, trying to tell him to stop. Levi swatted his hand away and continued to drag his hand up his leg, stopping but not moving it away.   
"Eren! Are you listening?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I spaced out."  
"Are you feeling okay? you look a little flushed," she asked.   
"Hm? yeah, I'm fee-" Levi moved his hand to Erens crotch and grabbed at him.  
"-LING a little nauseous, I think I ate too much." Eren's breathing was shallow.   
"You want to go to the bathroom? If you're nauseous it's probably my fault since I made you eat more than you're used to. I'll go with you to make sure you're okay," Levi asked him as he continued to assault Eren under the table.   
Eren managed to say a weak "Yes" as he pushed Levis' hand off him and stood up without another word, tugging on Levi as he stood up. Mikasa gave him a worried look as they disappeared into the hallway and up the stairs. As soon as they were in the bathroom, Levi shut the door and pinned Eren against the wall. He stood on his toes, kissing Eren hard. Erens hands went to Levis' hair and he moaned into his mouth. Levis' tongue quickly found its way into Erens' mouth. Eren sucked on Levis' tongue and made a whine-like noise. Levi broke the kiss and got down on his knees.  
"Levi-" Eren started. Levi shushed him as he hooked his fingers into Erens belt loop, unbuttoning his pants with his teeth. He dragged the zipper down agonizingly slow and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. Erens dick was fully erect at this point, the tip slick with precum. Levi wasted no time. He licked a strip up the underside and swirled his tongue around the tip. He immediately took Erens full length in his mouth. Eren let out a loud moan and shoved a fist in his mouth to stifle future noises. Eren wasn't small by any means, so Levi must have had plenty of practice doing this. Eren entwined his free hand in Levis' hair to guide him. He looked down and Levi stared at him, a wicked glint in his eyes. Levi flattened his tongue against the underside of Erens' dick and swirled his tongue every time he came back to the tip. Eren almost couldn't believe this was happening. He was getting a blowjob from a man he'd fallen in love with over the course of a few days in one of his best friends bathroom.   
Eren felt a heat begin in his abdomen, the sight of his cock being devoured by the handsome man below him causing him to thrust forward slightly. Levi made a noise of surprise.   
"Sorry," Eren whispered.  
Levi hummed around Erens dick as he held his hips back against the wall. Eren unconsciously bucked forward again, but Levi caught his hips so he couldn't move. Eren was panting, biting his fist in an attempt to stifle the noises coming from his mouth, which did very little to help. Eren knew he'd have marks all over his hand for a couple days. He felt Levi take him until his nose tickled the thin light brown hair. Then Levi did something- he came back up and swirled his tongue around the tip, be sure to lick up the slit.   
"Holy shit..." Eren gasped out as Levi sucked on the tip, moving a hand to slowly pump up and down Erens length.   
"Levi... I'm gonna.." Eren didn't get to finish his sentence. Levi took all of him into his mouth, humming sweet vibrations around the organ. Eren cried out as his hips jerked wildly. Levi pushed him back against the wall as he felt the hot streaks of cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around his dick and he felt Erens legs shaking slightly. Once he was sure Erens orgasm had stopped, he pulled off of him with a pop. Eren looked down and Levi stuck out his tongue, showing the white sticky cum on it, before quickly swallowing it and licking his lips. Eren released his grip on Levis' hair. Levi stood up after he zipped and buttoned Erens pants back up, planting a quick kiss on Erens' lips.   
As Levi went to open the door, Eren stopped him for a second.  
"What about you?" he asked.  
"I figured we could take this back to my apartment," He said with a wink.   
"I take back what I said earlier. You are an asshole," Eren told him as they walked to the motorcycle.  
Levi chuckled.   
"Tell me something I don't know."


	12. What got me all wet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, Erwin Petra, and Armin come over to Levis for a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wont update again till monday because i do stuff on the weekends. There's more coming i promise!!!   
> Also those songs are:  
> Troublemaker by Olly Murs   
> Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo

Eren had told Mikasa he was still feeling sick, so they were going to leave early. Once they got in the door, Levis' phone buzzed. He looked at the screen, rolling his eyes as he answered.  
"Hanji."  
"Levi! I was thinking about coming over with Petra and Erwin. I figured we could break in the new house with a few drinks!"  
"Eren is here," Levi replied as he took his coat off and slipped out of his shoes.   
"He's almost an adult, he's probably drank before. Tell him to invite a friend. I'm coming over either way. I'll be there at six," they said before abruptly hanging up. Levi cursed at the phone. Eren had been waiting for Levi to get off the phone, leaning against the wall patiently.   
"What did Hanji want?" He asked Levi.  
"They're coming over at six. They didn't give me time to say no. Hanji is bringing Petra and Erwin, along with alcohol."  
"Oh, do you want me to leave?"   
Levi shook his head. "Hanji said for you to stay, and to call a friend. I told you they like to throw parties. I probably won't drink much, though. After spending most of my college days with my head in a toilet, I've lost an interest in it."  
"I'll see if Armin wants to come over," Eren replied as he took out his phone.  
"We have three hours until they get here, so in the meantime, we should probably clean."  
"Why? Your place is spotless."   
"Not to me it isn't," Levi replied as Eren dialed Armin. He picked up on the second ring.  
"Eren?"  
"Hey, Armin. We came back early to Levi's place. He's having some friends over to have a sort of party and said you could come if you want."  
"Alright, text me the address. what time do you want me over?" he asked.  
Eren looked at Levi as they walked to the kitchen to grab the cleaning supplies.  
"He can help clean if he wants," Levi told Eren.  
"If you want you can come now, we're just cleaning up some stuff before it."  
"Okay, I'll be there in a few."  
Armin hung up and Eren put his phone back in his pants pocket.   
"What do you want done?" He asked Levi.   
"I still need to put the curtains up, the windows need cleaning, the floor swept and mopped, and everything dusted."  
"I don't think all that is really necessary, Levi."  
Levi sighed. "It is to me. I'll go insane if it's not perfect."  
"Can I at least put on some music?" Eren asked. Levi nodded, and Eren turned his phone's music on shuffle as they set to work.   
Levi made Eren do all the top window panes since he couldn't reach them and they put up some sheer gray curtains on all of the apartment's windows. Eren helped Levi dust all of the stuff that seemingly had no dust, but Levi insisted they did. Eren watched him as he cleaned. Levi was almost robotic like. He hardly talked and seemed to stare intently at things for a few minutes until he decided they weren't clean enough, then he redusted them down. Eren knew he couldn't help it, but he thought it was kind of cute the way he got so focused.  
Once Levi determined that the dusting was done, he got out a broom and tossed it to Eren. There was a knock at the door, and Levi disappeared down the hall. He reappeared after a few seconds with Armin.  
"Armin!" Eren exclaimed.  
"Sorry it took a while, I needed a shower," he replied.   
"No, it's fine. Were almost done cleaning though."  
"Anything I can do?" Armin asked.   
Eren held the broom up. "Wanna sweep?"   
Armin nodded. He took the broom from Erens' hands and began to sweep in the far corner. Eren noticed that Levi was pacing and he walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Levi, it's fine. the place is spotless," Eren assured him. Levi relaxed a bit and turned to face Eren.   
"Is it?" he asked.   
"Yes," Eren told him as he moved his hand to rest on Levis' cheek. Levi leaned into Erens hand and placed his own over it. Levi sighed and looked up at Eren.  
"Thank you," Levi told him. He grabbed Erens' hand and pulled it to his lips, giving it a small kiss. Eren blushed as he let his hand fall back down beside him.  
"I think we can get away without mopping," Levi said. Eren smiled. Maybe he was getting better. Not that being clean was a bad thing, but Levi definitely had a problem.   
It was about five thirty and Armin had finished sweeping. Eren heard a knock at the door.  
"Levi, someones here," He yelled over the music. Armin insisted they turn it up because Starset was playing. Levi came out of the kitchen and walked towards the door.  
"Fuck, Hanji is always early," He said as he opened the door.  
"Levi!" Hanji yelled as they attacked him with a hug, making him stumble backward. "Erwin bought pizza and I bought the booze," Hanji told him once they let go. "Oh, I also brought my portable speaker and a shit ton of music." Petra shut the door behind all of them as they walked into the living room. Hanji and Erwin turned into the kitchen, sitting the food and alcohol on the counter.   
"I got the paper plates," Petra chimed in as she sat them down on the counter. Hanji got out some red plastic shot glasses and began to pour a clear liquid into them. She poured six in total.   
"Alright, In honor of Levi finally moving back to Trost and to break in the new apartment, I toast to prosperity and all that good shit. Everyone grab a shot, I won't take no for an answer!" Hanji said as they held their shot in the air. Everyone grabbed a cup off the table.  
"On the count of three! One, two.... THREE!"  
Everyone downed their shot. Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and Petra had no problem, however, both Eren and Armin went into coughing fits. The others laughed at them as they tried to gain their composure.   
"The hell was that?" Eren asked.  
"Vodka, my dear friend," Erwin told him. "We haven't met yet. I'm Erwin," he said as he held out a hand. Eren shook it loosely. "I'm Eren, and this is Armin," He said while gesturing behind him. Erwin waved at him.   
"Hey Eren, want to turn your music off? I have a really good playlist," Hanji said.  
"How'd you know it was mine?" Eren asked as he shut the Bluetooth off of his phone that was connected to the small speaker that Levi had out.   
"Starset," Hanji replied as they took their phone out and tapped a few buttons. The slightly bigger speaker that they had sat on the counter lit up blue and began playing music. Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously, Hanji? Is this the playlist from my goodbye party?"   
"You bet it is. Do you still remember our dance from the one song?"   
"Oh my god. I'm not doing that ever again," Levi told them.   
"Oh, you will, give it time," Petra said.   
"What song?" Eren asked.  
"Its called Troublemaker, but we also had one for Talk Dirty To Me," Erwin told him.   
"All four of you?" Armin questioned.   
"Yeah, Levi and I met Petra through dance classes in college. Us three went to the same college. Levi for art, Petra for dance, and I went for music," Hanji told him.  
"Levi took dance classes?" Eren asked in slight disbelief.  
"Yeah, Ballet and hip-hop. He wasn't very good at ballet but he's really good at hip-hop," Petra said. Levi poured another shot into his glass and downed it quickly.  
"Hanji won't rest until I do the dance, so I'm going to need a few drinks in me."  
"Please don't get piss drunk," Eren told him.  
"I'll probably do one later. And don't worry, I have a very high tolerance. In the meantime," he paused as he walked to the living room and grabbed a black box off the bookshelf, "Cards Against Humanity?"  
\---  
An hour later, it was Erens turn for the nth time.   
"What got me all wet?" He said while trying to not laugh. Armin and Levi searched through their cards. Petra and Erwin immediately handed theirs to Eren, Hanji scribbling on a blank card with an evil glint in their eyes. Once everyone turned them in, Eren began to read them aloud.  
"What got me all wet? Fucking Osama Bin Laden's corpse. Okay, that's not even right."   
Petra fell over laughing.  
"Daniel Radcliffe's Delicious Asshole. Deez nuts. Hitler."  
Eren paused. "Hanji, I know this was you," he said as he threw their card down. Written on it was 'Levi Ackerman'.   
"Yay! I won the game!" Hanji yelled, thrusting a fist in the air.  
"Hanji always fucking wins," Levi said to Eren.   
"OOH! Levi! You said after the game!" Petra yelled.  
Levi scowled. "I guess I have no choice," he said as they all stood up. "Move the coffee table back, lets do it here."  
Eren and Armin scooted the table against the wall as Hanji pulled out their phone.   
"Which one first, Captain Levi?" they asked. Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Troublemaker. I remember that one better," He said as he pulled off his sweater. "I'm getting overheated in this fucking thing." He through it carelessly onto the couch. Erens breath hitched as he looked at Levi. His eyes glided over the curvature of the muscles and down to the v that disappeared under his pants.  
"Enjoying the view?" Levi asked him. Eren blushed as he looked away.   
"Don't look away. I want your eyes on me, Eren," He said as Hanji hit play.  
Erens eyes never left him.   
Petra was right. Levi was an amazing dancer. He was also a fairly good singer, as he was singing along while expertly swinging his hips and moving his entire body to the music.   
"It's like you're always there in the corner of my mind  
I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes  
there must be poison in those fingertips of yours  
cause I keep coming back for more..."  
Levi ran his hands down his body, looking intently at Eren. Once the rap words started, Hanji stepped forward and the three in the back fell in sync. they all took turns doing a small solo, showing off with a smile. Once the singing started again, Hanji and Levi held hands and danced together, Erwin and Petra doing the same moves. Hanji moved behind Levi, placing their hands on Levis' hips as Levi leaned back into Hanji. Eren felt slightly jealous. He wanted those hands to be his one Levis hips.  
Hanji must have noticed because they laughed. "Hey Levi, you're boyfriend is getting jealous!"  
"Eren! get your ass up here," He said as Hanji let go of him and the song ended.   
"I'm going to teach you this one," He whispered into Erens ear. The music started and he placed his hands on Erens hips, guiding him until he got the rhythm down. They were facing each other and Levi slid his hands into Erens back pockets. Eren grabbed his wrists and turned him around so that Levis back was to his chest.  
"You don't need to teach me," Eren told him as he ground his hips against Levis ass. Levi turned his head and brought a hand up to Erens face, guiding him down into a kiss. He heard Armin laugh. Eren broke the kiss, arms wrapped around Levi.  
"Armin, don't just sit there! Don't you remember our routine?" Eren asked him.  
"Huh? Eren, I don't really know if I can do it in front of people..."  
"These aren't just people, Armin. I doubt Hanji and Erwin will even remember anything by morning. You're fine! Hanji! We challenge you to a dance off!"   
Hanji and Levi laughed.   
"You guys are doing down," They said.


	13. Womanizer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dance off!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you guys know, last thursday as i was writing the previous chapter in study hall i had that Dirty Talk song playing in my headphones and someone hit me with a pencil. when i went to turn around my headphones got jerked out of the laptop and FULL FUCKING BLAST it played. i thought i was gonna die. so yeah, thats my update. chapter updates may or may not slow down to every other day because i am busy planning a cosplay and i have a skating competition coming up in march.

"Hanji! Hit it!" Eren yelled as they hit a button on their phone and the music started. It was a song he and Armin had their own little routine to. Armin's mom used to be a dance instructor, so she had given them some pointers when they were younger.   
"Don't take your eyes off me, Levi," Eren said as he moved his entire body to the music, perfectly in sync with Armin. They both got in Levi and Hanjis face and danced in front of them. Eren gave a slight shove to Levis' chest on cue with the lyrics.  
"Daddio, you got the swagger of a champion, too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion, I guess when you have one too many makes it hard it could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby. Lolipop, you mistake me for a sucker, to think that I would be a victim of another.."  
Eren backed up, Armin coming in behind him and hooking his arms under Erens. Eren dropped into the splits as the word Lolipop played. His back leg going under Armin. Armin quickly hoisted him back up in one fluid motion and they backed up, letting Levi and Hanji take the floor. Petra and Erwin had sat down, too intoxicated to continue dancing without puking. Levi and Hanji fell in sync quickly for not having a routine planned. They both shook their hips and then Hanji took Levis hand. Levi Launched himself legs first under Hanji, sliding on the floor. Hanji let go and brought her other hand behind her, Levi using it to stand up quickly. They stood back to back and Hanji hooked their arms together, launching Levi over their back. He landed neatly as the song ended, both of them crossing their arms and standing with their backs touching. Petra clapped and cheered loudly next to Erwin who had passed out. Levi leaned on Erens shoulder.  
"I haven't done that... in years," He panted out. Eren wrapped an arm around Levis' waist.  
"Well, you guys definitely won," Eren told him.   
"Damn straight," Levi replied. Hanji collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball.   
"Levi... Imma sleep on your floor okaaay?" they said as they closed their eyes.   
"Let me get all of you some blankets and shit," he told them as he let go of Eren and headed into his room. He came back out momentarily with a blanket for each of them. Levi threw one over Erwin and Petra, who were now both passed out. He tossed one to Armin.   
"You can sleep in the chair if you want, Hanji isn't going to move. They always pass out on my fucking floor when they get drunk," he said. Armin thanked him and laid out on the chair, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Levi turned the light off and grabbed Erens hand.   
"You're sleeping with me," he told him as he dragged him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them, a wicked grin on his face.


	14. I'm in love with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Erens first time... :)

Levi pulled Eren in front of him and their lips connected. Eren walked backwards towards the bed as Levis hands roamed under his shirt. They both discarded their shirts quickly and Levi pushed Eren back onto the bed, sliding a knee between his legs. Levi slipped his tongue across Erens lips asking for entrance. Eren obliged, letting Levi explore, their tongues swirling together in a mess of saliva. Eren pushed him away slightly. Levi sat up and asked him what was wrong.  
"Are we.. dating?" Eren asked. He felt like a child for asking such a trivial question but he wanted to be crystal clear on the matter.  
"Don't you remember what I told you? You're mine, Eren. Of course youre my boyfriend."   
"Levi..." Eren brought a hand up to Levis face, tracing his thumb over his bottom lip.  
"I love you."  
Levi took Erens hand away from his face and bent down to place a kiss on his lips.   
"I love you too, Eren."   
Levi ran his hands up Erens chest as his mouth made its way to Erens neck. He nipped at the pulse as he ran his fingers over Erens nipples, causing him to jerk suddenly. Levi chuckled as he dragged his tongue down his chest, stopping to flick the hardened nub and swirl around it. Eren let out a slight squeal as Levi gently rolled it between his teeth, then moving to the other one to give it the same treatment. Levi began to unbutton Erens pants. Eren lifted his hips up, letting Levi pull down his pants and underwear. Erens dick sprung up and Levi bent down.  
"Wait, Levi. I want to do that.... to you. Its only fair."  
Levi cocked an eyebrow.  
"You sure?" He asked. Eren sat up.  
"Yes."  
Levi smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Erens hands fell to Levis pants and tugged them down. Eren stared for a second, drinking in the view. Levi was fairly large. If Eren thought himself large, it was small in comparison to Levi. He was at least seven full inches with a large girth. Levi noticed Eren staring at him.   
"You still sure?" he asked.  
Eren laughed. "Don't get too cocky," he told Levi as he licked at the bead of precum that had collected. He dragged his tongue down the vein on the underside. He felt Levi shudder as a hand found its way into Erens hair. He swirled his tongue around the tip and took the first couple inches into his mouth. There was no way he could fit all of it in without gagging, so he placed a hand around the rest of it, stroking up and down in time with the motions of his mouth. Levi let out a low moan as Eren licked up the slit, collecting another bead of the bitter precum on his tongue. Eren felt Levi start to shake slightly and pulled off of him. Levi pushed Eren back down onto his back and their mouths clashed together.  
"Fuck me, Levi," Eren told him once he had taken a moment to get some air. Levi reached into his bedstand and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.   
"Are you sure?" he asked as he poured a bit of the substance onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it slightly.  
"I want you inside me," Eren replied. Levi smiled as Eren spread his legs for him. Levi dragged his finger around the tight pink hole, making sure to tease it slightly before pushing it past the tight ring of muscles and into the burning heat. Eren gasped and winced slightly at the sensation. He had fingered himself before, but it was nothing compared to having Levis finger in him. He soon added a second, scissoring inside of him to make sure we was stretched properly. By the time he added the third, the younger boy was a panting mess. Levi angled his fingers slightly and they grazed Erens prostate, causing him to let out a loud moan. He brought his fist to his mouth and Levi jerked it away.  
"What if they hear?" Eren asked him. Levi removed his fingers and Eren whined at the loss.   
"Let them. Let them know who you belong to now," Levi told him as he rubbed lube on his own length before lining himself up with Erens ass. Levi pushed in without much warning, causing Eren to shout in ecstasy. Levi groaned as he bottomed out. He waited a few seconds for Eren to regain his composure before he began to move. Levi bent down to lock his lips with Erens as he began to slowly move inside of him. Eren moaned into his mouth as Levi picked up his pace. It was excruciatingly painful and Eren knew he wouldn't walk right for a few days, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Levi bucked his hips into Eren, just grazing his prostate every time he thrust forward. Eren cried out as his sweet spot was assaulted repeatedly. A tear made its way down his face as Levi thrust into him mercilessly. Levi felt Eren tighten around him and he grabbed the base of his dick, squeezing hard. Eren let out an animalistic scream as he was denied his orgasm.  
Levi... please let me come," Eren sobbed.   
"Not yet," He told Eren with a wicked smile on his face as he continued to pound into the tight heat of the boys virgin ass. Levi determined in his mind that this was the best sex he'd had while topping.  
Eren continued to sob as Levi felt a heat pooling in his own stomach.   
"Who do you belong to?" He asked Eren.  
"You..." Eren choked out. Levi squeezed harder around Erens dick.  
"Who do you belong to?" He repeated.   
"Levi..." he managed to say. Levi let go of the base and began to stroke up and down Erens length, swiping a finger over the tip. Eren let out a wail as he felt his entire body contract, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Levi thrust into the spasming muscles, yelling a slur of cuss words as he felt himself coming. Eren went between very loud moans and screaming Levis name repeatedly. Hot, sticky cum painted both of their chests and Erens insides. Eren felt the heat of Levis cum inside of him as the shorter man's hips stuttered and his thrusts became erratic. After a few moments, they both stilled, Levi pulling out and watching his semen seep out of the tight hole. Levi lapped the cum before it had the chance to touch the sheets. He licked it off Eren chest and swiped a hand across his own stomach, collecting the little that had landed on him and swallowing it quickly. Levi collapsed on the bed next to Eren and wrapped his arms around him.   
"Levi, I'm in love with you," Eren told him once his breathing returned to normal.  
"Well it's a good thing I'm in love with you too," Levi responded as he nuzzled his nose into Erens neck, breathing in the wonderful scent of his lover. They fell asleep quickly, legs and arms tangled together in a mess of limbs as if they were scared to let go of each other.


	15. No Regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tells Eren a bit of his past, and they take a shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will begin to happen on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday due to my schedule.   
> Love you all and thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me.  
> Anyways, have some feels.  
> <3

Levi woke later than usual. He usually only slept for three hours at a time, but he had slept a full six hours. Erens arms and legs were still wrapped around him. He was sleeping peacefully. Levi laid and watch the sunlight dance on his lovers face through the window. His face looked so... content. Levi noticed sometimes when Eren stared off into space, he looked very sad. Levi never realized how thin Erens face really was. His eyes were slightly sunken in and his cheekbones stuck out at a sharp angle. His lips were thin and slightly parted. Levi had never truly loved someone. Sure, hed had boyfriends. But they always left because Levi tended to put himself before anyone else. However, he'd do anything for Eren. He'd die protecting him if it ever came to that. Levi didn't understand how the boy could love him, though. He would never understand what Eren saw in him. He brushed his hand down Erens face, feeling the sharp bone that protruded. His finger lingered on his lips. Erens eyes opened slowly, squinting from the light. Levi retracted his hand but Eren grabbed his wrist. Eren intertwined their fingers and laid his head on Levis' chest, sighing as Levi ran his other hand through his hair. He twirled the strands of chocolate brown around his fingers, letting them fall and turn into little waves.  
"What do the wings mean?" Eren asked quietly.  
"What?" Levi replied, sleep still fogging his mind.  
"On your back. the tattoo. What do they represent?"  
"Oh. They are the Wings of Freedom," he replied.  
"Why'd you get them?"  
"To represent a stage in my life when I became free."  
Eren looked up at him.  
"You weren't before?"  
"In a sense. I was enslaved by my own thoughts. My... regrets. So one day, I had a revelation. It was something Erwin told me when we met. He's the one who convinced me to go to art school and do something other than sitting around and be depressed. He said, "If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision." So, I decided. No more regrets. No more feeling sorry for myself. I got the wings after I did my first painting commission. I earned a couple hundred easy. I had to repaint Starry Night by Van Gogh on this kids ceiling. Smart kid, too. She loved art. After that, I applied for college and got in on some scholarships. All I had to pay for were my books."  
"What did you regret, Levi?"  
"It's... a long story."  
"I don't plan on leaving this bed anytime soon, so I'd like to hear it if you're okay with it."  
Levi sighed.   
"Once I graduated, I had my license and everything. My little siblings, Farlan and Isabel, wanted to go see a concert but our Uncle Kenny said no. That's who we grew up with. So on the night of the concert, he was out at the bar and I was watching them. I took them to it anyway. It was an amazing concert. It was Shinedown. On the way home, it was pretty dark and I was in a rush to get there before our Uncle did, so I was speeding a bit. Farlan and Isabel were fighting over the radio and I turned to yell at them to shut up. I ran a stop sign on accident and another car hit the passenger side. They... died on impact. I was in the hospital for a few weeks. After I got out, that's when I went off the deep end."  
"Levi, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I spent years thinking about things I could have done differently. Of how I could have driven slower. or how I should have never taken them at all. But once you start to regret, it takes up your life. It consumes you. It sets you on a dark path to your own destruction. That's exactly what I did. I tried to... jump. Erwin saw me sitting on the rail of a bridge. He talked me out of it. He made me realize how much of a fucking idiot I was being. Sometimes in life, shit happens. There's no point in thinking about how it could have been different. The only thing to do is move forward."   
"Please don't ever try to kill yourself again. I don't think I could live without you," Eren told him.  
"I don't plan on it."  
Eren leaned his head up and kissed Levi on the lips. Levi sat up to move around as Eren laid his arm out. Levi laid back down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. He traced a finger along one of Erens ribs that stuck out slightly. He stopped at the fading bruise that was from his father.   
"Does it still hurt?" Levi asked him.  
"A bit. but it's not overwhelming. I tend to heal fast."  
Levi placed his hand on Erens stomach.   
"So small and frail..." he whispered.   
Levi kissed Erens cheek. Eren turned his head and let their lips connect, moving gently against each other. He slowly climbed on top of Levi, wincing slightly at the burn that was left from last night.   
"I won't break," Eren said as he bent down and kissed him deeply, dragging his tongue along Levis lip. It was his turn to dominate the kiss. Levi let his tongue slip inside and Eren explored his mouth, their tongues intertwining. Eren pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them and then falling on Levis chest.  
Levi... I want to mark you," he said.   
"Then do it," Levi replied as he bared his neck. Eren licked a stripe up the flesh and began to suck on a spot just below Levis jaw. Levi twisted his hands into Erens hair and wrapped his legs around his torso, bringing him closer.   
Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door crashed open, Hanji falling over onto the floor. Eren rolled off of Levi and pulled the covers up since they were both still naked.   
"Hanji, what the fuck?" Levi shouted.   
They held up a paper bag. "I went and got breakfast!"  
"Get the fuck out of my room, Hanji!"  
They stood up and brushed their clothes off, adjusting their glasses. Hanji's eyes widened as they realized what was going on.  
"Oops! Hehe... well foods on the counter when you're ready!" Hanji zipped out of the room, closing the door behind them.   
"Jesus Christ. Hanji has no sense of privacy," Levi said as he threw the covers off him and stood up stretching. Eren sat up as Levi walked towards the bathroom.   
"Come jump in the shower with me. It will save time," Levi said as he turned the bathroom light on. Eren winced as he stood up, slowly walking over to him. Levi turned the shower on and laid some towels out on the sink. He took Erens hand to help him over the tub's wall.  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away I think," Levi apologized. Eren blushed slightly as the shorter man backed into the water and let it cascade down his body.   
"It's okay. I kind of like it. It's just a reminder of your love, I suppose."  
"You're such a romantic. It's kind of cute," Levi said as they switched spots. Eren ran his hands through his hair as the water fell on his shoulders. Levi poured a bit of shampoo out into his palm and rubbed it into his hair. They switched spots again so Eren could get some shampoo and Levi could wash his out. They traded out a few more times, stopping when it was Erens turn to wash.  
"Let me do it," Levi said.  
"Huh?"  
"I want to wash you down," Levi said more clearly.  
"Oh, okay," Eren replied while handing him the soapy rag. Levi ran the rag down Erens chest, being slow and careful to not scrub too hard. Eren turned around and Levi paused to run his hand down the boy's spine. It stuck out slightly from him being so thin. Eren shivered slightly and Levi returned the rag to his skin.  
"Sorry, did that tickle?"  
"A bit," Eren replied. Levi finished and sat the rag down, letting Eren get under the water to rinse the suds off. He turned the water off and helped Eren get out of the shower.  
"The water helped a little," Eren told him.   
"Yeah, I used to take a hot bath for it. You should when you go home."  
"You bottom?" Eren asked as Levi wrapped a towel around himself and tossed one to Eren.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, okay. Maybe... we could try it sometime?"   
Levi smiled. "I'd love that."  
They both quickly got dressed. Levi threw on a short-sleeved AC/DC shirt with a pair of black pants and a gray scarf. Eren put on one of his new outfits; a plain, soft grey sweater and grey skinny jeans. Levi tossed him a black scarf to hide the slightly faded hickeys that now had new, much darker ones next to them.   
"Cmon, everyone else is probably already up. I doubt anyone could sleep through Hanji's loud ass mouth, even with a hangover," Levi said as they both walked out into the living room, hand in hand.


	16. Petra is christening the new bathroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra vomits her guts out while everyone else enjoys a nice breakfast chat at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEE  
> Sorry i didnt update friday my people, my laptop sometimes does this thing where it decides to stop working for a day or two and then turn back on randomly? so yeah.

"Finally awake?" Hanji asked. Armin was sitting in a chair wrapped in his blanket at the table beside Erwin and Hanji, who were both sipping on coffee.  
"Yes. Is Petra sick again?" Levi asked. Hanji nodded and Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Every fucking time," he said as he walked to the half bath, opening the door without warning. Petra was sitting next to the toilet vomiting her guts out.  
"Why the fuck do you drink so much when you know it's going to make you sick?" Levi asked Petra. She looked up at him.  
"Just christening the new house," she managed out before puking again. Levi took a bottle of bleach and sat it next to her.  
"Well when you're done, you can un-christen it, and it better be done to my standards."  
"Levi, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Eren asked him.  
"What?" He said almost in disbelief.  
"She's sick. Can't you cut her some slack?"  
"Slack? She did that to herself, so why should I be sorry for her? She's used to it anyways. Petra spends most of her time in my bathroom," Levi replied as he walked to the kitchen. Eren followed him as he set a kettle on the stove to heat up.  
"Well, you could still be a bit more nice about it," Eren told him.  
Levi rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like Hanji. Can you grab me a teacup?"  
Eren nodded as he opened the cupboard to retrieve one. Levi took it from him and sat it on the counter. They stood in silence for a few minutes until the kettle began to steam. Levi took a small tea bag out of a canister next to the stove and sat it in the cup, pouring the steaming water over it.  
"Do you want some tea?" He asked Eren.  
"Sure," the boy replied. Levi pointed to the cupboard and Eren got another cup out. Levi grabbed another tea bag and poured some water into the cup. He slid it over to Eren and they both sat down at the table, Eren wincing slightly. Armin, who was next to him, raised an eyebrow at him. Eren blushed slightly with embarrassment.  
"Hey Eren, want a muffin?" Hanji asked as they slid the plate of baked goods across the table.  
"Uh, no thanks, but thanks for the offer."  
Levi sat his cup down and looked at Eren. He grabbed a blueberry muffin, broke it in half, and sat half in front of Eren.  
"Eat," Levi told him. Eren looked down at the muffin. He didn't even want to think about how many calories were in it. he picked at it hesitantly before he popped a small piece in his mouth. Eren noticed Levi was shaking his leg slightly under the table.  
"Levi, are you okay?" Eren asked.  
"He's having withdrawals," Erwin said.  
"A more interesting question would be are YOU okay," Hanji said.  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" Eren said before taking another small nibble of the muffin.  
"Oh, Armin and I heard some strange noises coming from Levi's room last night," They replied. Erens face turned red.  
"I- um," Eren stuttered.  
"What of it?" Levi said.  
Eren turned to him. "Levi!"  
Suddenly, Petra appeared around the corner.  
"Levi, I cleaned the toilet," She said as she sat next to Erwin. Levi nodded in acknowledgment and took a sip of tea.  
"Welcome to the land of the living," Hanji told her.  
"Are you feeling any better?" Eren asked Petra.  
"A little. The nausea is pretty much gone now. How'd you sleep?"  
"Um, fine, I suppose..." he said. Armin let out a quiet laugh and Eren hit him with his elbow.  
"did I miss something or..?" She asked as Armin rubbed his side. Hanji leaned over and whispered something in her ear.  
"Seriously?" She said.  
"I'm surprised they didn't wake the neighbors," Hanji said in their normal voice.  
Eren wanted to die. "Was I really that loud?" He asked.  
"I could have heard you a mile away," Armin told him.  
Eren groaned as he laid his head on the table.  
"Levi, you probably should have gone easy on him. Poor kid won't be walking right for a few days," Petra said. Eren covered his head with his arms. He did not want to be in this conversation.  
"That was me going easy," he replied. Eren picked his head up and laid it on Levi's shoulder.  
"Please make them stop talking. I'm going to die." Levi's leg stilled and he ran his hand through Erens still damp hair, resting it on his shoulder.  
"Can you all shut the fuck up for once?"  
"Sorry Eren, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Hanji said.  
"It's fine, let's just change the topic."  
"Got anything interesting planned today, Eren?" Erwin asked.  
"Not really, I have all of next week off for Thanksgiving break. I did want to go ice skating, but I don't think I can now. Maybe in a few days."  
"Sorry," Levi said as he planted a soft kiss on Erens head.  
"Woah! Did I just hear Levi say sorry?" Hanji said.  
"Shut the fuck up before I break your glasses again, shitty four eyes."  
"Again?" Eren asked him.  
"It's a long story," He replied.  
Armin's phone went off and he jumped. He pulled it out of his pocket and he stood up and walked into the living room.  
"His mom?" Levi asked Eren. Eren nodded as he wrapped his arms around Levi.  
"Yeah, he doesn't normally stay out all night so she was probably worried."  
"Oh, okay," Levi replied as he played with the boy's hair absentmindedly.  
"What about you, Levi? Any new jobs lately?" Petra asked.  
"I have to paint a fucking nursery tomorrow," He replied.  
"Whats the theme?" Eren asked him.  
"Safari. I have to do an entire wall mural for it. good thing I'm getting paid well for it, though."  
"Ooh, that sounds nice. If I ever had a kid though, I'd want to make a bumblebee themed nursery, though." Eren told him.  
"You are deathly afraid of bees, Eren. Why would you want a bee themed nursery?" Armin chimed in as he sat back down at the table.  
"Exactly! I don't want my child to grow up scared of them like me."  
"Yellow is actually a bad color idea, Eren," Levi said.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"It's been proven that shades of yellow tend to make babies cry more. They don't like the color."  
Eren sighed. "You're such a spoilsport."  
"Levi is actually really good with kids," Hanji said.  
"Really? He doesnt seem the type," Eren replied.  
Levi looked at him. "What do you mean I don't seem the type?"  
"Well, you sort of have a short temper," Eren told him.  
"I've no idea what you're talking about," Levi said with a smirk.  
"Mmhmn," Eren said. "What did your mom want, Armin?"  
"Oh, she just said to come home soon," Armin replied.  
"Well, we can walk back here in a few. I have some things I need to do anyway," Eren told him. "I still haven't finished my art project, and we never finished watching that one show," he added.  
"It's really cold out, and Its snowing. Hanji can drive you," Levi said.  
"Really? That would be nice," Armin replied.  
"Of course! It's way too cold to walk," Hanji told them. "Whenever you boys are ready, we can go."  
"I want to stay for a few more minutes," Eren said.  
"Come lay on the couch with me," Levi told him as he got up. He put both of their cups in the sink and Eren followed him to the living room. Petra and Erwin stayed at the table, however, Hanji and Armin moved to the living room also. Eren laid his head on Levis' chest as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Eren sighed and closed his eyes slightly, relaxing into Levis strong arms.  
"I love you," Levi told him.  
"I love you too, Levi."


	17. Armins mom is overprotective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armins mom is concerned about Erens health. Also, Eren and Armin finish anime series and feel violated in the mind.

After an hour of cuddling on the couch and listening to Hanji talk about music theory, Eren decided it was about time to head home before Armins mom killed them.   
"I have to leave," Eren told Levi, who currently had his arms wrapped around the boy and wouldn't let him get up.   
"Just a few more minutes," Levi insisted.  
"Levi.... I have to go. I'll get in trouble."  
"Tch. Brat," Levi said as he loosened his grip, allowing Eren to sit up.   
"I'll make it up to you," Eren promised. "Whatever you want."  
"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that. I'll hold you to that," Levi told him with an evil smile on his face. Eren stood up slowly and stretched.  
"I'm counting on it," Eren said as he bent down and gave Levi a kiss on the lips.  
Armin and Hanji both stood up, walking to the door.  
"Let's go, Eren," Armin called.   
"I love you," Eren told Levi as he walked out of the room.   
"I love you too, you shitty brat," he heard Levi call as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door with a smile on his face.  
\---  
"Eren! Armin! Where the hell have you been?"  
Armin groaned. He had barely gotten in the door and they were already getting yelled at.  
"We were at a friends house last night, and we fell asleep by accident," Eren explained.   
"Well, you could of at least messaged me! I didn't know where you boys were. And whos this friend?"  
"His name is Levi, he's my b- my friend," Eren slipped.   
"Friend, huh? Well did you at least eat breakfast?" Mrs. Artlet asked as they took their coats off and hung them next to the door.   
"Yes," Armin told her.   
"Eren too?"  
"Don't worry, I ate. Levi made me," Eren said. She looked at Armin for confirmation. He nodded his head and she relaxed a bit.  
"Well, just make sure you let me know before you go running off again. Also, both of you need to clean your rooms."  
"Yes ma'am," Armin said as they headed upstairs.   
"I'll help you with your room since mine isn't very messy. Plus, then we can talk," Eren told Armin. Armin thanked him as they began to pick up the trash laying around the room.   
"So... how was it?" Armin asked.  
"Huh, Oh, It was... nice."  
"Really? that's all I get? Come on, give me the juicy details!" Armin told him.  
"What do you want to know?"   
"Well, did it hurt a lot?"   
"Like a bitch," Eren said. "But it was worth it."  
"I'm not trying to be super nosey, well, I sort of am, I just am really curious. Do you feel any different? After losing your virginity?"  
"Not really. I mean, I do, but it's not something to make a big deal of."  
"Was he really big?" Armin asked.  
"Dude, I thought I was going to fucking die. Yes."  
"It kind of sounded like you were dying," Armin said with a chuckle.  
"Oh, shut up. You try taking a seven-inch dick in the ass and not scream," Eren told him.  
"Wow. Seven?"  
"At the least."   
"Damn, how did you survive that?" Armin asked him.  
"Screaming apparently helps."  
"Apparently."  
They finished picking up the trash and made the bed. Eren left to clean his room while Armin vacuumed. Eren didn't really have much trash other than a few empty water bottles. He quickly made his bed and put his new clothes away in the dresser. He laid down and pulled out his phone, typing out a short message to Levi.  
I miss you. -E  
He got a response almost immediately.  
I miss you too, brat. Did you get yelled at? -L  
A little, but we're not in trouble or anything. Just had some chores. -E  
Okay. I'm trying to get my brushes around for tomorrow. -L  
That's exciting. How often do you get jobs? -E  
A few a week if I'm lucky. But I charge higher than most because I have better quality than anyone around here. -L  
Is that so? -E  
Are you questioning the quality of my work? -L  
No, not at all. I saw the daisies. you're amazing. way better than me. -E  
I painted that in my senior year. -L  
Really? -E  
Yes. It was meant as a gift for Isabel. -L  
Oh. Did she like flowers? -E  
She loved everything. Flowers, nature, especially animals. she wanted to be a vet. -L  
I'm sorry -E  
Don't be. It's fine. -L  
Did you have fun last night? -L  
Yes :) Did you? -E  
Most fun I've had in years. -L  
I'm glad. -E  
Armin peeked his head around the door to Erens room.  
"Wanna finish that show?" He asked. Eren nodded and sat up. He stood slowly, making sure to not hurt himself. He was still fairly sore, but he didn't mind it. Eren was just thankful he didn't have school the next day. They sat down on Armins bed and the blonde turned the TV on, playing the show. It was an older anime called Serial Experiments Lain, and they had only gotten a few episodes in the other night. Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket.  
So am I. -L  
Hey, I'm gonna finish this show with Armin so I'll text you in a bit okay? -E  
Alright. Love you, brat. -L  
I'm not a brat, and I love you too. -E  
Only a brat would say that. -L  
Eren smiled and tucked his phone back into his pocket, turning his attention to the show.   
*eight episodes later*  
"Wait, what? What the fuck?" Armin said.   
"I feel like my brain was just violated," Eren told him while staring at the blank screen.  
"Is there any way to erase this from my memory? I cant deal with this."  
"Ask Lain, I'm sure she'll erase it for you. Or I can hit you in the head with a bat," Eren replied.  
"I think I'd prefer the bat right now," Armin said.  
"Same, honestly. I'm so confused."  
"That makes both of us."  
Eren looked at his phone. He had a message from Levi.  
Don't forget to eat dinner. -L  
It was around six, and Eren could smell something spicy coming from downstairs. His stomach made a noise and he mentally told it to shut up. He knew Levi would get mad if he didn't eat, and that Armin would tell him if he didn't. Eren reminded himself he was only doing this to get Levi to stop smoking. It was for his health. Armin got up and stretched. He motioned for Eren to follow him downstairs. Mrs. Artlet was setting the table with plates. They all sat down and Eren stared at his food. Luckily, Mrs. Artlet cooked fairly healthy meals so at least Eren wasn't eating fatty food. Today she had made baked Cajun chicken breasts with brown rice and carrots. Erens plate was the smallest out of the three of them. She always made Eren eat, but made his plates smaller so it wasn't as hard for him since his stomach was so small from not eating. He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out.   
Erennnn -L  
Eren took a quick photo of the plate, making sure to get Armin in the background.  
I'm eating. Do you want Armin's number so he can confirm for you? -E  
I don't think that's necessary. I trust you. -L  
I'm glad. You haven't been smoking, have you? -E  
I'm a man of honor. Of course I haven't. -L  
"Eren, please put the phone away while you're at the table," Mrs. Artlet said. Eren typed a quick 'good.' before slipping it back into his pocket.   
"So, was that your friend?" She asked. Eren blushed slightly as he moved a carrot slice around on his plate.  
"Um, it was just Levi," he told her as he popped the carrot into his mouth.  
"Oh? I haven't heard that name before. When did you meet him?"  
"The day I got kicked out."  
"So, is he just a friend or is he something more?"  
Eren thought back to the previous night and what Levi had said. They were dating now. Eren had never dated anyone before. Not to mention he had only known Levi for around a week and had already had sex with him. However, time never really bothered Eren. They hung out quite a bit, and in that short time, Eren felt like he had known Levi for years.   
"Mom, leave him alone," Armin said.  
"What? I just am being a concerned parent. I want to make sure he's being safe and all that. It's not like he has anyone else to be a parent for him."  
Eren groaned. He did not want to go through the talk.  
"So Eren, if he is more than a friend, at least tell me you're being safe! Your personal life may not be my business, but your health is. I don't want you going and catching any STDs or whatever."  
Eren chuckled. Levi with a disease? That seemed ironic.   
"Levi is... a very clean person. I'm very confident he doesn't have anything," Eren told her.   
"How clean?"  
"Well, last night I was helping him clean and he used an entire container of bleach. He has severe OCD and is a major germaphobe. There's no way he'd let himself catch anything like that."   
"Well, I suppose that's okay. Did you meet him at school?"   
"No. It was after school, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and almost got hit by a car. I sort of pulled him out of the way. Then we just got to talking."  
"Oh my, It's a good thing you were there then. So is he homeschooled or something?"  
"Er, no. He's graduated. From Trost. He was valedictorian."  
"Ooh, he must be smart. so how old is he?"   
Eren chewed on his lip. He knew she wouldn't totally freak out, but she would definitely be a bit concerned. Trost's age of consent is eighteen, so technically Levi could get arrested. Eren looked at Armin who shrugged.   
"He's twenty-five."  
The room got quiet.  
"And have you two... you know.." She trailed off.  
"Yes. I know, we could both get in trouble. But I've never met anyone like him. He is an amazing artist and is a genius. And... I love him. It might sound crazy considering how short of a time I've known him, but in the past week we've talked so much I can honestly say I feel we've somehow made up all that time. I don't care that he's older, and I don't care about time. Time means nothing when you truly love someone."  
She sighed and brushed a hand over his cheek.   
"Well, as long as you're happy. Just make sure you keep it on the down low until you're eighteen, and I expect to meet him. He must be mom approved."   
Armin let out a chuckle.   
"Good luck with that. Levi isn't very... sociable," the blonde said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink.   
"How so?" She asked.   
"He's just not a people person," Eren told her.  
"Well, either way, I'm going to meet him. why don't you invite him to dinner tomorrow?"  
"Huh? I mean, I can, but I don't know if he'll come. It might not be a good idea. Oh wait, he has to work tomorrow."  
"Well, the next day then. Where does he work?"  
"Levi is sort of a freelancer. He sells his art and does commissions. He has to paint a nursery tomorrow, so I'm not sure when he'll be done." Eren sat his fork down. He had finished about two-thirds of his plate. He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of it before he sat the rest in the fridge.  
"Whats that about?" Mrs. Artlet asked.  
"Levi made a bet with him," Armin explained as Eren typed something on his phone. "He'd quit smoking if Eren started to eat more."  
"Oh, well that's good. It's nice to see you actually eat for once. Have you checked your weight recently?"  
"Still about one hundred. probably a little more now, though," Eren told her.  
"Well, You need to be at least one-hundred-forty. That's about the healthy weight for your height."   
"I know," was all Eren said as he headed towards the stairs.  
"And you can take off that ridiculous scarf now, you don't have to wear it around the house. I'm not going to yell at you," she called as he ran up the stairs.


	18. Levi has a breakdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a mental breakdown and Eren helps him the next day with a job.

Levi paced around his art studio room, stuffing brushes and some small rollers in his bag. He wanted everything ready to go tonight so he wouldn't forget anything in the morning. Once he was done, he sat the bag next to the door and begun to pace around the apartment. He was bored to death and had to do something. Levi ended up cleaning.He had swept and mopped twice, sanitized every possible surface, and re-cleaned the bathroom. He hadn't noticed that his hands were red and peeling until he had accidentally gotten bleach in a fresh wound. He cursed as he dropped the rag and poured cold water on his hands, which were now starting to bleed slightly from the chemical burns. Hise mind felt like it was running on an infinite loop stuck in cleaning mode. He nad to clean. Everything was dirty. It was disgusting. Levi scrubbed at his hands, attempting to wash the blood away. He stopped and looked at the red substance flowing down the sink. His hands were blistered and red, some spots seeping crimson. He thought back to the day of the crash- his hands covered in his sibling's blood as he pried the glass out of their pale bodies. No wonder Kenny had left. Who would want to live with a murderer? That's what he was. He killed them. Tears fell down his face as he slipped onto the floor and curled into a ball. No matter what he did he couldn't get himself clean of the memory. no matter how much he tried, he was still tainted. He was still dirty.  
He reached for his phone and winced as he attempted to hit the button to call Eren. He needed him. He needed the one person who loved him and that would forgive him.  
"Levi?" Eren answered.  
"Eren... I, I need you. Its an emergency," Levi managed out as he hyperventilated.   
"What happened? I'm on my way. Are you hurt?"  
"Ah, my hands... I was.. cleaning.. and got worked up. I didn't notice... they were bleeding."  
Levi heard some mumbling on the other line. Eren was probably telling someone he was leaving. He heard the door shut on the other end.  
"I'm leaving now, okay? Stay on the phone with me. Keep your hands up and elevated, and take some deep breaths."  
Levi inhaled and exhaled, his breath shaking and shallow. He put his elbows on his knees and held his hands above his head, a few drops of blood running down his arms. after about ten minutes, the bleeding had almost slowed to a stop as Eren arrived. He thrust his phone into his pocket and he called out for Levi. Levi managed out to yell 'In here" and Eren fell to the floor to examine the chemical burns.   
"These are pretty bad Levi. What were you using?"  
"Bleach and some other stuff. I wasn't paying attention."  
"Well, it looks like you mixed something that caused a reaction. You need to be more careful about what chemicals you use. How could you not notice you were bleeding so bad?" Eren grabbed a rag and ran it under some water. He rung it out and began to carefully wipe the blood on Levis' hands. Levi winced slightly as the rough fabric of the rag came into contact with the raw skin.  
"I was... worked up. Sometimes I get like that, ever since the crash... I have to... clean. But it never works, my hands are still dirty... with their blood. I'm not... clean enough. I'm filthy..."   
Levi started to rock back and forth and Eren wrapped his arms around him to stop him.   
"Shh, Shh, It's okay. I'm gonna clean you, alright? It's not your fault, Levi."  
"I know... but it doesn't change the fact... the world is shitty, and it still happened. I cant get the memory out of my head... It hurts, Eren, I want to forget.."  
Eren pulled him off the floor and into his room. He helped him walk to the shower and turned the water on, letting it fall on them both. by the time Eren had gotten the blood off of his hands and the little that got in his hair, both of them were standing in soaking wet clothes. Eren turned the water off and took their clothes off. He got out and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around Levi and then himself. He helped him dry off and guided him to sit on the bed, where Eren wrapped his hands in bandages. It wasn't as bad as it had looked before. The skin was still slightly pink and blistered in some spots, but the sores had scabbed over and were no longer bleeding. He noticed a faint scar on his right palm that seemed fairly old.   
"Glass. from the crash, if you were wondering."  
Eren stayed silent as he finished wrapping his hands, looking up at his face. Levi stared blankly at him as if he were in a trance. Eren placed a kiss on his cheek and stood up to grab some clothes for them.   
"You can borrow my clothes. I should... get you some for here, I suppose. I'll clear out a drawer for you," Levi said quietly.   
"You don't have to get me clothes," Eren told him as he slipped some boxers and pajama pants on. He helped Levi put him on and he pulled the covers back for them to get in the bed. Levi snuggled up close to Erens chest as he pulled the blankets back over them. Eren wrapped an arm around the smaller man and planted a soft kiss on his head.   
"I'm... are you going to get in trouble if you stay here?" Levi asked him.  
"No, it's fine. Even if I was, I'd still stay." Eren replied.  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
"I think I should be the one asking that," Eren said.   
They laid in silence, wrapped together under the covers. Occasionally Levi would break into tears and Eren would wipe them away and kiss his eyes when they were closed. Both of them eventually fell asleep like that, Levi surrounded by Erens arms and love.  
\---  
Levi groaned as he heard his alarm on his phone go off. He felt much better now that he had slept. His brain picked a shitty night to have a breakdown, considering he had a job in the morning. He reached for it on the nightstand and shut the annoying sound off. Erens arms were still wrapped around him as he shifted. Eren opened his eyes and saw Levi sit up. He pulled his arms off of him and pulled himself up next to Levi. Eren yawned and wiped at his eyes.  
"Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked Levi.  
"Much better, thanks to you. I have to get ready for work."  
"Is that a good idea? Will you even be able to hold the brushes?"   
"I'll have to if I want to be paid. I have to pay the rent somehow," Levi said as he stood up and stretched.   
"Hmm..."   
Levi turned to look at him. "What?"  
"Nothing, just a silly idea. forget it."  
"No, tell me," Levi insisted.  
"Well, I was thinking I could help. Maybe not paint, but hand you things and stuff."  
"What, like an assistant?" Levi chuckled.  
"More like... a job shadow! I've always wondered what it's like getting to go to peoples houses and paint for them."  
Levi thought for a second. "Alright. Get dressed."  
Eren smiled as he jumped out of bed and Levi helped him pick out some clothes. The shirt fit, but the pants were just an inch or two short on him. It was fine though, Levi had told him it was just an old pair of painting clothes. Once they were both dressed, Eren suggested that they change the bandages on Levis' hands. Levi let him put new ones on quickly, then they sat at the table together. Levi made each of them a bowl of cereal and they ate in silence. Eren put their bowls in the sink and they threw on their coats. Levi grabbed the bookbag of art supplies and handed it to Eren. It would be easier for Eren to have it on his back than Levi since they were both riding the motorcycle and Levi had to drive.   
Once they got to the house, Levi shut off the engine and they took their helmets off. It was out in the country, a quaint red brick house with flower pots outside the door. Eren noted the flowers were forget-me-nots. He tugged on Levis sleeve before he knocked on the door.   
"What?"   
"Forget-me-nots," Eren said as he pointed to the pots. "They mean true love."  
"Well, you'll have someone to talk flowers with. I think you will find these people particularly interesting."  
"How so?" Eren asked as the shorter man knocked on the door. A tall, red-headed woman appeared at the door.   
"Hello Levi, come on in! You're a bit early."  
"Hi Blaise, I hope you don't mind I brought a shadow with me. He's just here to assist and observe," Levi said as he followed her into the house.   
"Mhmn. Shadow. Whatever you say, Levi. Heather is up in the nursery, so just follow me."   
"Oh, shove it, Blaise."  
They climbed the stairs and turned a corner into a small room. The furniture and floor were covered in plastic to ensure paint didn't get anywhere. The walls were a bright white, untouched by a brush. Levi sat his bag down and took out his brushes and pallets. Apparently, he had already dropped the paint off the other day so it would be ready.   
"Hello, Heather," Levi said. A dark-haired woman turned around with a smile. she had striking blue eyes and a very large stomach.   
"Levi! You're early. We were just covering things up."  
"Shouldn't you be sitting down or something?" Levi asked her.  
"I'm pregnant, not sick. I'm fine."  
"You look like you're going to pop. Go sit, Eren and I can finish."  
"Ugh, fine. Good luck with painting! I'm sure it will be as brilliant as always." She walked out of the room, leaving Eren and Levi alone.   
"Frequent customers or something?" Eren asked as Levi began to organize his paints and brushes.  
"Yeah, they are avid fans of my work. I've done wall murals in their bedroom and kitchen, along with a few canvases in the other rooms. I've been doing jobs for them for a few years now."  
"Oh, that's cool."  
"Hand me the drawing book?" Levi asked. Eren got it out of the bag and gave it to him. Levi flipped to a page and took a pencil out of the spiral. He held his pencil up to the wall and drew a shaky line. He made a noise of frustration as he attempted to go back over it and the pencil slipped out of his hand.   
"God damn it."  
Eren picked the pencil up and put it in Levis' hand, wrapping his own hand around the smaller mans to help steady it. Together they drew a clean, thin line. They worked like that for about an hour, with Levi guiding and Eren steadying. Eventually, they finished the outline and moved on to painting the basic colors. Eren still helped a bit, learning quite a lot about the different kind of brushes and strokes. It seemed Levi enjoyed showing off his art and teaching Eren. While they took a quick break, Eren suggested Levi be an art teacher.  
"I actually have my certification. I could always be an art sub if I wanted," he told Eren as he bit into an apple. Heather had insisted on feeding them since they were working so well.   
"Ha, you should come sub at Trost. That would be interesting. Our usual art teacher is sick quite a lot, actually," Eren said.   
"Really? Who is it?" Levi asked.   
"Mr. Pixis."  
Levi turned to him. "Old, bald, and really eccentric?"  
"Yeah, do you know him?"   
Levi laughed. "He was my art teacher too. He never cared for me because I wouldn't do things his way though. He always gave me A's no matter what, however."  
"He does that to me, too. Yells when I don't do things his way then gives me A's."   
"That means he thinks you're good. True artists don't follow rules. They do what their heart tells them to."  
Eren smiled. "You really should be an art teacher, Levi."  
"Oh? That would be interesting, wouldn't it? Me as your teacher. Imagine the possibilities. someone would be getting quite a few private detentions," Levi told him with a smirk.   
"Hm, tempting," Eren replied. "Just don't get me kicked out."  
"Oh, I am very good at not getting caught in the most obscene places."  
"Levi! Stop robbing the cradle," Blaise said as she walked in the room.   
"Don't know what you're talking about, Blaise. Wasnt Heather seventeen when you two met?" Levi asked her.   
"I've no idea what you're talking about," She said with a chuckle.   
"Hows the mural going?"  
"Halfway done. Might finish today. It goes way faster when I have a helping hand."   
"Whats left?" She asked.   
"Just the details. that takes the most time," Levi replied as he stood up and threw away his apple core. Eren followed him back to the nursery, where they continued to work for a few more hours. Eren helped Levi go over the final details as they worked together. Once they were done it was around five o'clock, and the two women waved them goodbye after handing Levi a check.   
"Armin texted me, Jean's having a party tonight and he wants me to come," Eren said as they put their helmets on.   
"Want me to drop you off there?" Levi asked.  
"Jean said I could bring someone if I wanted."  
"Me? Around a bunch of high schoolers? Yeah, that would go well," Levi laughed as he got on the bike.   
"Please? It would be so much more interesting," Eren pleaded.  
Levi sighed as Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and he started the bike up.  
"Since you asked so nicely... what's the address?"  
Eren smiled as he told him where Jean lived, and they sped off.


	19. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go to Jeans. Eren lets a secret of sorts slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS   
> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had been busy with Thanksgiving and on top of that, I had the flu. I literally just finished this chapter like ten minutes ago. So enjoy, and please comment what you want to see happen because I am legit running out of ideas and am sort of winging it now. I hadn't planned on getting this far. So thank you for reading!  
> Also, Sissy is based off a friend who begged me to put her in the story as an OC. So it finally happened even though I promised her like ten chapters ago and just now found a way to write her in.

Eren knocked on the door and Jean opened it immediately.   
"Eren! So you did bring a friend. Good, the more the better. Come on in! We were about to play spin the bottle."  
Eren and Levi followed them in. Everyone was seated on the floor in a large circle.  
"Want something to drink? Oh, and I'm Jean," he said as he shook Levis' hand.   
Levi asked for a bottle of water, however, Eren said he didn't want anything. They both sat down as Jean tossed Levi a bottle. Some of Erens friends from school were there, including Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Historia. Jeans' girlfriend, Sicily, Sissy for short, was also there but Eren didn't know her very well. She had long wavy blonde hair, bright eyes, and cheekbones that could kill a man. She looked preppy, however, Eren knew she was a total nerd. That's all he really knew though.   
"Eren! Why don't you spin?" Armin asked. He was sat next to Eren and nudged him with his elbow. Eren groaned and spun the glass bottle in the middle. It landed on Ymir.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked her.   
"Hmm, truth," She responded.  
"Who was your first kiss?"  
"Historia, duh," She said as she wrapped an arm around the blonde. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Sissy.   
"Truth or dare, Sissy?"  
"Dare," she replied.  
"Ah shit, I'm bad at these. Okay, take the socks off the person’s feet across from you and wear them like gloves until your next turn."  
Sissy took Connie's socks from him and put them on her hands.   
"This is disgusting," She said as everyone else laughed. She spun the bottle and it pointed towards Levi.  
He immediately said the truth. Sissy thought for a moment before coming up with a question.   
"What's your favorite sport?"  
"Well I don't really follow sports, however, I do enjoy watching the Olympic figure skating."  
Eren looked at him slightly surprised.   
"You didn't tell me that," He told Levi.  
"Well, you never asked," Levi responded as he spun the bottle.   
"Mikasa, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," She said as she crossed her arms.   
"Hey Jean, do you have any hot sauce?" He asked as he smiled wickedly.   
"Yeah, in the fridge," Jean replied.  
"Go eat an entire tablespoon," Levi told her.  
"You're such an asshole! You know I hate spicy stuff," Mikasa said as she got up to go into the kitchen, returning with a spoon of red liquid. She quickly swallowed it and started coughing as she sat back down, glaring at Levi.  
She spun the bottle and it landed on Connie. He had picked dare and had to now recite the ABCs backward. When he spun the bottle it landed on Eren, who picked dare.  
"Make out with the hottest person in the room for fifteen seconds and you have to use tongue," Connie told him.  
Without really thinking, Eren turned to Levi and kissed him. Levi was slightly shocked but then relaxed into it. Eren bit Levis' lip and played with the piercing with his tongue. Levi let him dominate, Erens tongue swirling around his own. Eren felt Armin elbow him and he pulled away, a small string of saliva falling from their mouths. He looked around, his lips still slightly parted. The room was quiet, and Mikasa looked like she was either going to kill someone or cry. She promptly stood up and walked outside, muttering something about needing fresh air. Eren tried standing to follow her but Armin held his arm.  
"Give her space," he told Eren.   
"Fuck. What did I just do?" Eren asked himself aloud.   
"I believe you kissed me and Mikasa threw a hissy fit," Levi said.  
"Not now, Levi," Eren told him. He stood up and went to sit in the kitchen to get away from the crowd. Sissy got up and followed him, sitting next to him at the table.   
"Eren, you know none of us care. You obviously enjoyed kissing him and everyone saw it. We're all supportive of you."  
Sissy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.  
"I know... I just don't want to hurt Mikasa. I know she's had a crush on me since we were little."  
"Well, sometimes shit happens. She's already been hurt now and there isn't much you can do about it."  
"I just want to go home," Eren told her. "I wish I could forget this even happened."  
"Well, go home if you want. If that's what would make you feel better. Just know you have a lot of supportive friends here, and we all care about you."  
Eren stood up and thanked her, walking towards the front door. Levi got up and followed him. Eren stopped on the porch to look at Mikasa, who was sitting in a wicker chair crying. She looked up at him and then Levi.  
"Just... leave," she told them. Levi grabbed Erens hand and pulled him towards the bike.   
"You want to go home?" He asked Eren as they put on their helmets and mounted the bike.   
"With you. I want you to make me forget, Levi. Even if it's just for the night," He told him as he wrapped his arms around the man.  
"Well, that I can do," Levi replied as he started the bike and they took off towards his apartment.  
\---  
As soon as they took their shoes and coats off, Levi pinned the boy against the wall. He kissed him harshly and dragged his hands up under his shirt. Levi ran the pads of his thumbs roughly over Erens nipples and pinched them. Eren jumped slightly and let out a whimper.  
"Room," Eren said as the rushed down the hallway. Eren took his shirt off and threw it to the floor as he jumped on the bed. Levi crawled over him and took his own shirt off. He quickly bent down and licked a stripe up Erens torso, latching onto a nipple and tugging with his teeth before swirling his tongue around it. Eren yelped and then made a pleased sound as he felt Levis' hands go down to his pants. As he slowly unbuttoned them, he moved to the other nipple, biting softly. Eren shuddered as Levi pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift move, tossing them to the floor. He pulled his own pants down and let them fall. Levi bent down and kissed Eren again, their tongues sliding together as Eren moved his hips up to rub their lengths together. Levi let out a moan as Eren slid his hand down and took both of them in his hand. Eren wrapped his legs around Levis' waist and flipped them over so he was now on top.  
"Levi, can I top?" He asked.   
"I said yes before. I want you inside me, Eren," Levi replied as he pointed to the drawer. Eren reached and pulled out the small bottle of clear lube.  
"You're gonna need more of this soon, Levi," He mentioned as he poured it onto his fingers. He played with it for a second to warm it as he sat the bottle next to him.   
"I haven't done this before," Eren told him. Levi smiled and gently grabbed his wrist.  
"I know. I trust you, though," Levi said as he helped guide Erens finger into him. He let go once he was down to the knuckle and took a shaky breath. Eren began to move his finger, curling when he was deep inside. Levi was a panting mess as he told him to put another in. Eren scissored his fingers inside of him and curled the slender digits, Levis back arching as he hit his prostate.  
"Just... fuck me already," Levi panted out as Eren removed his fingers. Levi sat up and climbed in Erens lap as the boy poured some of the lube on himself. Levi grabbed Eren at the base as he sank down on him. Both of them shouted in a slur of curse words. Erens' vision went hazy for a second, and he was glad Levi had gripped him like that or else he would have came on the spot. Levi wasted no time in rising and sinking back down to the hilt. He leaned his head forward and rested it on Erens shoulder, planting sloppy kisses on his body as he slammed himself down. Erens pupils were blown as he yelled out Levis name. Levi bit into his shoulder as Eren raked his fingernails down his back. Their lips connected as Eren pushed Levi onto his back and angled his hips upward, thrusting into the tight heat.   
"Fuck! Eren... there," Levi yelled out. Eren continued to assault his prostate as he felt his own orgasm coming.  
"Levi, I cant, I'm gonna come," He panted. Eren began to stroke Levis member, which was dripping wet from precome. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren and whispered in his ear.  
"Come inside me, Eren."  
Eren cried out as he felt his body convulse. His pace became erratic as he threw his head back and bucked into Levi. Levis' vision blurred as he felt Erens hot seed inside of him and he came himself, thrusting up into Erens hand. He arched his back as Eren hit his prostate again. Levis' own cum hit both of their chests as Erens pace slowed. They both winced slightly as Eren pulled out from the sensitivity.   
"I love you," he told Levi as he collapsed on top of him.  
"I love you too, but we aren't done," Levi said as he slid from under him.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Eren said as he looked up at him.  
Levi ran his hands down Erens back and let them rest on his ass.  
"You asked me to make you forget. If you can still form words, you haven't forgotten." He uncapped the bottle of lube and poured a bit down Erens crack. The boy jumped from the cold liquid running down him.  
"As much as I love hearing you tell me you love me, I want to hear you scream more. I want to make you forget your own name," Levi said as he ran a finger up his ass slowly and pushed into him.


	20. When words fail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing their adventure in the bedroom and the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKRRT  
> CHAPTER TWENTY FUCK YEAH  
> This is as far as I've ever gotten in a story and I'm proud of myself. *pats self on back*  
> Love you all! Please seriously comment what you want to see happen cause I am running out of plot. If you want this story to continue I need your help and support!

Levi had been fingering Eren for a solid twenty minutes. Both of them were fully erect again, Erens dripping with clear liquid. Every time Eren would get close to orgasming, Levi would purposely move his fingers so they wouldn't hit his prostate. Erens legs were shaking from the overstimulation and he had tears running down his face, but he never asked Levi to stop. Levi would ask if he was alright every few minutes and he would just nod yes to him. Eren was a moaning, shaking mess. Levi watched his own fingers get sucked in by the tight, pink hole and felt his dick twitch. He couldn't wait any longer. He lined himself up and pushed in without warning. Eren let out a half moan, half scream. The sensation of having his lover inside of him sent sparks flying in his vision. He couldn't focus on anything other than the pure ecstasy radiating over his entire body down to his toes. Just when he felt he was going to release, Levi pulled out completely and flipped Eren onto his back. Eren whined from the loss of contact. Levi was being merciless with him. He pulled on Erens ankles until they were rested on each of his shoulders, and entered him again. Eren jerked his head back and his back arched. Erens voice had gone hoarse, and his moans and screams seemed almost animalistic. Levi was making a lot of noise also, his breathing erratic as he continued to thrust into the addictive heat of the boy. He was addicted, and he never wanted this night to end. He felt Eren tighten again as if he was going to cum, so he grabbed the base of his dick. The tip had turned an almost purple colour, and liquid seeped from the slit and ran down the length, resting in the few wispy brown hair that were at the base. Eren wanted to beg to let him come, but he couldn't find the words. All he could do was whine at Levi. Levi knew that the boy couldn't take much more. Erens skin was sweaty and clammy. His pupils were blown to the point you could barely see any of the teal, and his voice was rough from screaming. Levi himself doubted he could hold himself back any longer either. He let go of the base of Erens dick and began to move his hand up and down, making sure to rub over the tip as he angled his hips to hit his prostate head on. Erens entire body convulsed and he let out such a lewd noise, Levi was sure it was illegal. He felt Erens walls squeeze with a death grip on him as he felt a pressure build inside of him. After a few more thrusts, Levi finally toppled over the edge of pleasure and shouted out Erens name like it was a mantra. He pulled out and watched as the white substance leaked out of his lover, who's breathing had started to slow down. Levi knew that Eren would crash soon from all the adrenaline and such, so he made sure to cover him with a blanket before going to get him a glass of water. When he came back, Eren had sat up slightly against the headboard. Levi sat down next to him and held out the glass. Eren lifted a hand to grab the glass, but stopped. He was still very shaky and didn't want to drop it. Levi noticed and instead, held the cups up to his lips for him to drink. He drank about half of the glass before Levi sat it down on the nightstand.   
You'll get sick if you drink it all at once," he told him. Levi reached across the bed and grabbed the now empty bottle and tossed it into the trashcan. Eren nodded as he slid back down under the covers and rested his head on a pillow with a sigh. There was a slight smile on his face as Levi turned the light out and laid down next to him under the blankets. Levi wrapped an arm around him as Eren curled up next to him, nuzzling himself against Levis bare chest.  
"I love you, Eren."  
Eren didn't say anything back. He just gave a slight squeeze to Levis' arm and wrapped a leg around him. Levi knew he was probably too weak to do anything else, so they both relaxed and fell asleep.  
\---  
Levi woke first. He laid with his eyes closed for a while with Eren wrapped around him. The light began to shine on his face through the window, dancing across his eyelids. He looked at the boy that clung to him and moved a strand of hair out of his face. Levi loved waking up to Eren beside him. He loved the softness of his chocolate brown locks, and the morning glow on his face that made him shine. He slowly reached for his phone and snapped a few photos. He set the phone back down on the stand and continued to watch Eren. Levi took in everything- the way the light danced on him, the way each strand of hair fell, he wanted to memorize all of it. Levi had never done this before. He'd never had a lover that he slept with like this. They were all one-night stands and such.   
Eren sighed and opened his eyes. Levis hand stilled for a second, then continued to play with his hair.   
"Did I wake you?" Levi asked him.  
"No, the light did," Eren responded as he nuzzled into Levis' hand.   
"Do you want some coffee or anything?"  
"Hm, is that coffee shop place open?" Eren asked. Levi looked over at the alarm clock, checking the time.   
"Yeah, they're open. It's only seven. You want to go?"  
"I'd love to go," Eren told him as he sat up. He winced a little as he moved and Levi stood up, throwing a robe on.  
"You sure you want to ride the bike today?" Levi asked him. Eren stood up and walked to the bathroom.  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," he said as he closed the door slightly.  
"You should take a shower," Levi told him as he began to strip the bed. The sheets were a sticky mess and he wanted to wash them.   
"You need one too," Eren replied.  
"I'll jump in when you're done. I want to wash the sheets." He heard Eren shout okay and the water turn on as he threw the sheets in a basket. Levi took them to the other side of the apartment to throw them in the washer. He replaced them with the spare set he kept in the closet and threw a plaid blanket over it since the comforter was in the wash also. Levi also set out an outfit for Eren. He definitely needed to get him some clothes for his house.   
After about five minutes, Eren came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Levi pointed to the clothes sitting out on the bed.  
"What? Today? In... public?" Eren asked. Levi kissed him on the cheek as he walked to the bathroom.  
"You'll be alright. No one you know goes to the shop, trust me. It stays on the down-low."  
"How are they still open if hardly anyone in the town goes there?" Eren asked as he dried himself off.   
"It's a hidden gem. Loyal customers keep it open." Levi turned the shower back on and got in, leaving Eren to get dressed. He looked down at the clothes Levi had laid out for him. It was the only outfit he had left at Levis'. It was the frilly white skirt with black roses on it, black tights and a black oversized sweater with a white scarf, courtesy of Levi. Eren sighed and slipped the clothes on. He walked into the bathroom and wiped the fog from the mirror and brushed his hair with his fingers. Luckily, Levi had insisted on getting Eren a toothbrush, so he brushed his teeth quickly as Levi got out of the shower. Levi stopped for a second and looked at Eren. He smiled and dried himself off with a towel.  
"You look beautiful, Eren," he said. Eren blushed and watched Levi as he got dressed. They both slipped on their boots and coats. Levi locked the door behind them and they rode off to Midnight Mocha.


	21. Cappuccino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go out for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip this chapter was really short

Petra greeted them at the counter with a smile. She complimented Eren on his outfit, making him blush a bit. Levi got the usual, however, Eren tried an apple crisp cappuccino. Levi also made him get a muffin, which was apple walnut. They sat together on the sofa, sipping their drinks slowly while talking. Eren managed to finish most of his muffin before passing the little bit left to Levi, who popped it in his mouth.   
"Do you have anything you gotta do today?" Eren asked him. Levi thought for a moment before saying he had a few bills to pay and that it wouldn't take long.   
"Did you want to do something together?" Levi questioned.   
"I was thinking we could go to the ice rink. If you want."  
"That sounds like fun. We can go."   
Eren smiled and sat his almost empty cup down on the coffee table. Levi did the same as Eren curled up against his chest. He rested an arm on the boy and played with his hair while quietly humming. After a few moments, Eren looked up at him.   
"Are you humming... Metallica?" he questioned.   
"Nothing Else Matters. You have a good ear, Eren."  
They laid in silence for a few moments before Eren spoke again.   
"I was thinking of getting a job."  
"Oh? Where?"  
"I dunno yet. But I'll have to get my birth certificate and shit from dads house," Eren told him. Levi took a drink of his coffee before talking.   
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
"Wait till he leaves. He always goes out on Wednesdays to drink."  
"You should grab some of your clothes, too," Levi told him.   
"I'll grab whatever I can fit in my bookbag."  
"You should ask Petra if she's hiring. I know the shops been low on employees lately."  
Eren sat up. "Really? You think she'd hire me?"  
"Don't see why not. Go ask her," Levi replied. Eren shrugged and stood up. He walked over to the table that Petra was currently sanitizing.   
"Hey, Petra, I had a question."   
She turned around and sat the rag down.  
"Sure! Whatcha need?"  
"Are you hiring by chance?" Eren asked her.   
"Yes actually! Want an application?" she replied.  
"Yeah, that would be nice. I cant get my birth certificate and stuff until Wednesday though."  
"That's alright, you shouldn't need it for the app. Just tell me when you have your papers and then we can set up an orientation date." Petra motioned for him to follow her to the counter and she pulled out a paper. She handed him the paper with a pen and he went back to sit with Levi. He started to fill out the paper and finished it in about ten minutes. Both of them had finished their drinks, so they went up to the counter together. Petra took the application from Eren while Levi threw away their trash. They waved goodbye and left, Levi stopping at the bank to pay his bills. Once he was done, Eren instructed him how to get to the ice rink and they rode together. Levi parked close to the door, as there weren't very many cars there. They took off their helmets and walked hand in hand through the door.   
"Have you ever skated before?" Eren asked Levi as they got their rental skates.  
"Once or twice, with Isabel and Furlan, but it's been years since then," Levi replied as he sat down to take his shoes off. Eren didn't say anything as he took his own boots off. He slipped on the skates and tied them tightly like a vice. Eren stood and helped Levi stand, who was a little wobbly.   
"This feels really fucking weird," Levi told him as they walked to the ice.  
"You'll be fine, Levi. I'll catch you if you fall," Eren replied, chuckling a little before stepping out onto the ice.


End file.
